Fire and Water
by Thetruehero
Summary: Everyone knows about the Great Gulon incident, but there is one person who remembers it too well. Someone who got hurt and will stop at nothing to get his revenge on the one responsible! My first Keeper of the Lost Cities story I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**My first KOTLC story I just finished with Nightfall and I can't wait for Flashback! I hope you all enjoy this story!**

 **Inside the Elvin home of Darklight.**

It had been years. Years of me just staring at the crystal ceiling of my bedroom. I had counted every edge of every crystal from every angle at least ten thousand times. I wish I could just move my lips, just to scream in frustration and anger but even that luxury was taken from me because of...him. That one elf that I used to call my friend! that one elf I wished was more than just my friend but then he did this to me!

I sat there thinking and then suddenly everything was in darkness! I thought that I had finally died but then all of a sudden the crystals were in front of me again. I had blinked, for the first time in years I had moved. I strained and used all the energy I could muster and slowly my lips parted and my vocal chords began to vibrate.

"Mom? Dad?" I said in a barely audible voice as my eyes started to dart to the side as the muscles became used to the movements.

I could hear footsteps approaching and my parents appeared in my vision and I could see they looked a little older, not physically but I could see in their eyes that time had passed. They looked at me astonished and then tears flowed out "Son?" my father said as he hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe "I thought we lost you! You have been paralyzed for so long we...we almost gave up!" my mother said as she hugged me with my father.

I slowly brought my arms up and wrapped them around my parents as tears streamed down my cheeks "I wanted to give up but I just couldn't! Not with what it would put you guys through!" I said with a smile but that was not why I actually didn't give up I thought as I swung my legs over to the side of my bed, my energy seemed to be coming back like a flood.

I didn't give up because I needed to accomplish something, I needed to do the one thing I should have done back when the accident happened. I looked over and my parents were running out the door probably to hail all their friends and say that their son was alive. I smiled but not in a kind way, no, I smiled in a very evil very dark way.

I wanted revenge for that stupid Gulon Prank!

I want to kill Keefe Sencen!

 **Back at Foxfire**

"So Sophie when are you going to tell you how much you love me?" Keefe said with a smirk as he teased Sophie to no end at her locker. She glared at him before sticking a couple prattles in his laughing mouth to shut him up "Aw you're all choked up! What's wrong? Prattle got your tongue?" she asked with a smirk as he hacked and coughed the prattles out of his throat.

He gave a wry chuckle as he flicked one of his prattles at the back of her head, then all of a sudden they heard people screaming and running down the hallway.

Keefe saw Fitz and Tam running towards them and Fitz looked like he was on the verge of vomiting "Keefe! We have to run! NOW!" Fitz said as he almost slammed into him. Keefe laughed a little "Aw what happened Fitzy? Get a bad grade in Telepathy?" he said but Fitz actually looked terrified.

"MOREN IS AWAKE!" he yelled and Keefe stopped laughing...then he actually vomited "What?!" he asked as they heard an explosion outside.

They all ran out and saw a very terrifying sight, Linh was standing in front of a teenager around nineteen with wavy brown hair and chiseled features, he looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face as he looked at the Hydrokinetic in front of him.

"You need to leave!" Linh shouted at him as she raised the water around her to form a large wave, but the teenager only chuckled "Do you even know how to control your ability?" he asked in a scratchy and hoarse voice.

Linh's glared as she hurled the wave at him and the water crashed into him with the force of a boulder.

Everyone watched as the water spread around the field and flooded everything, but the boy was gone.

Keefe shuddered as he backed up "We need to go!" he shouted and grabbed Sophie just as Tam grabbed his sister and they all ran down the hall.

Just as they turned the corner the water around their feet rose to form the shape of something, then it fell and the boy was standing there with a look of rage in his eyes.

Sophie looked closer and saw his eyes were even more bizarre than hers!

One eye was a deep deep blue like the ocean while the other was a fiery orange-red color it seemed liked it flickered brighter whenever he smiled "Just the guy I wanted to see! How are ya Sencen?" he said as he stepped forward, the water began to retreat down the hall but Linh was exhausted from her wave, she wasn't controlling it.

He looked over at Sophie "Ah you must be Sophie Foster! I have heard quite a bit about you from my parents as they talked to me...in my bed...for years!" he said getting madder with every word as he looked at Keefe who looked more terrified than ever.

The water stopped all the way at the end of the hall and Sophie saw that his hand was raised "You're a Hydrokinetic!" she said out loud and he smiled "Bravo, you figured out my ability give this girl a medal!" he said and then all of a sudden he was hit with hit with a ball in his gut, he looked down and frowned before the ball exploded and sent him shooting back into the wave he had created.

Dex and Marella came out of their hiding spot "Who is that?" Dex asked as they all grabbed their home crystals to get out of there, but then the water rose and it was so forceful it ripped their necklaces right off their necks and washed them away out of sight.

The teenager broke through his massive wave, completely drenched and chuckled as he walked back to them "Where are my manners!? I only know Keefe and Vacker here!" he said as he bowed in a very mocking way.

"My name is Moren Slade!" he said with an evil grin and Marella sparked her hands "Time for you to get out of here before I burn you to a crisp!" she threatened, but again Moren merely laughed "You can try!" he said.

Marella yelled as she blasted fire towards him, Moren raised his hand and water shot towards the fire, dousing it completely. Linh then regained her energy and shouted as a jet of water shot towards him.

Moren cackled in delight as he raised his other hand...

And fire shot out of it!

Moren laughed again as he slammed his hands down and steam shot everywhere!

Everyone was disoriented but when the steam finally cleared they looked around and saw that Moren was gone.

But so was Keefe!

 **What do you think? Is it any good? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnate Leto's Office**

"What in the name of the Council happened?!" Councilor Emery asked as all twelve councilors stood at the center of the room with Alden, Grady, Magnate Leto, and Tiergan standing on either side of them.

Fitz still looked scared, darting his eyes around the room as if Moren was going to reappear and attack them again "W-We...We saw.." Fitz could barely speak so Marella stepped in "We were attacked by a Hydrokinetic, but he was also a Pyrokinetic!" Marella explained and all the adults paled as they all started speaking in a hushed whisper.

Dex looked at them "Hello? Gonna fill us in on what's going on?" he asked but when everyone stopped they glared at Fitz "Yes Fitz. Care to explain?" Alden asked with a very cold stare.

Fitz gulped hard before he opened his mouth "It...It was Moren Slade." he said so softly he hoped no one had heard him, but they did and everyone exploded in outrage as they started yelling at Fitz.

"HEY!" Sophie yelled and everyone grew silent as they looked at her "What does Fitz have to do with this psychopath and why does he want Keefe?" she asked and Alden grabbed Fitz by his arm and glared at him "Tell. Me. Everything! You said he was dead!" he asked harshly and Fitz nodded.

He breathed slowly before he sat down in one of the chairs, "Moren Slade. He was my best friend along with Keefe up until a few years ago. When he manifested into a Hydrokinetic he and Keefe pulled off more pranks than ever, you all knew that. Then he manifested again, into a Pyrokinetic, and the Council decided not to classify him as a Hydrokinetic but as a Talentless!" Fitz said as he started glaring at the Council.

Bronte looked down "In hindsight not our best idea." he muttered under his breath as Fitz continued "After the classification change Moren became more and more isolated, Keefe and I tried to cheer him up but he started lashing out and he would use his Pyrokinetic abilities more than his Hydrokinetic and he started burning things in his house more and more. Eventually Keefe came up with the ultimate prank that he knew would cheer Moren up, The Gulon Prank." he said and took a deep breath.

Everyone nodded as they remembered the prank except for Sophie who was about to ask what the freaking prank finally was before Fitz continued the story "During the prank Keefe brought Moren to show him but, something went wrong. Keefe and Moren got into a fight and Moren was in the line of fire of the prank when it all happened. He got so mad, he basically exploded both emotionally and physically, so much fire flew out of him that he dropped out cold." he said and Alden was breathing heavily "You and Keefe had told us he was dead! That he died in that explosion!" he yelled at his youngest son.

Fitz winced at his father yelling at him before he nodded "It was Mr. and Mrs Slade that asked us to keep quiet so that they could treat him themselves being doctors and all, but something was wrong. Moren wasn't just out cold, he was practically in a coma. He was paralyzed completely and we both thought that he was never going to wake up so, we never told anyone, and that's everything. I swear!" Fitz finished as he looked at his father.

Alden sighed as Grady whispered something in his ear and he nodded "Son, you should have told us. This was a very VERY serious thing that you should not have kept quiet about." Alden said before looking at all of the kids "But, what's done is done what should we do?" he looked over at the Council who were already sending messages to Emery telepathically.

Emery rubbed his temples before he opened his eyes "It's best to speak with his parents maybe he mentioned something about where he was going." he explained and they all pulled out crystals and each councilor grabbed someone and leaped away.

When the light faded they were all standing at the mansion of Darklight...

What was left of it.

Oralie gasped and covered her mouth and Tiergans jaw clenched as they all investigated the destroyed structure for the Slade family but to no avail as the ruins were too massive that it would take days to find anything.

Suddenly Bronte yelled in fear before looking at everyone "Over here!" he yelled and everyone made their way to the across the ruins to the other side of a partially collapsed wall and nearly everyone vomited in disgust.

Mr. and Mrs. Slades bodies were pinned to the wall with what looked like broken pathfinders and their bodies were burned to char and ash, nothing was left of them. Everyone hung their heads in silence at the two dead elves in front of them before Dex noticed something peculiar "Is it just me or is the ash shaped like the world?" he asked.

Everyone looked and realized he was right! The bodies were arranged in such a way that the bodies represented the land masses and the char was the oceans. Magnate Leto stepped closer "This knife, it's right where Lumanaria would be! This one here, Ravagog!" he said with a gasp.

Emery and Bronte inspected closer before everyone came to the same realization...

Moren wanted to burn the world, one city at a time.

 **Unknown**

Keefe slowly raised his head in pain as he tried to adjust to the dim lit room "Need a light?" a voice said and suddenly a fiery hand appeared in front of Keefe, illuminating the whole room. Keefe whimpered a little as he saw his ex best friend grin evilly as he looked at him. Keefe tried to move but saw he was tied to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor "You won't be moving anytime soon Sencen." he said as he sat down and lit a torch above him to keep the room bright and then extinguished his hand.

Keefe quickly pulled off a smirk "Why would I need to move when I'm just so..." Moren jumped up and grabbed Keefe by his neck "Shhhhh, no talking pretty boy. If you don't do everything I tell you exactly as I tell you. I will burn you bit by bit." he said as his hand sparked to flame and grabbed Keefes ear. Keefe screamed in agony and could smell the searing flesh when Moren let go.

Keefe was breathing heavily and unevenly as he felt blood rush to his burned ear. He looked up at the older boy and opened his mouth to talk but Moren glared at him and sparked his hands again, causing Keefe to shut his mouth.

 _"Keefe?"_

Keefe jumped a little before recognizing Sophies telepathic voice and he internally sighed in relief _"Hey Foster how's it hanging?"_ he tried for a casual greeting but his ear was causing so much pain he could barely register anything except how painful it was. He looked over and saw Moren was picking his nails with a knife and wasn't looking _"Keefe are you okay?"_ Sophie asked and he shuddered a little as the pain in his ear subsided, _"Not really, I'm in trouble here Foster."_ he said as a tear rolled down his cheek/

He could practically hear her crying as she sent the message _"We're coming to find!"_ and he nodded a little and then looked at the sadistic psychopath in front of him.

 _"Please hurry!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lumenaria**

"This is a mere threat! He's only bluffing!" King Dimitar said angrily as he slammed his fist into the table. He was livid that he had to leave Ravagog when he had asked for his people to be left alone in peace. King Enki stood up and looked at King Dimitar "Threat or not we cannot sweep this aside! This child is a Pyrokinetic and must be dealt with!" he said with a glare towards the Ogre king.

King Dimitar rolled his eyes "This is a child! A CHILD! What could he possibly do?!" Dimitar roared and Alden stepped in, since this was not a treaty signing Sophie and her friends stood behind the Councilors, and looked at Dimitar "You do not know Moren Slade. That boy is a genius! One of the brightest, most talented elves I have ever seen. If he makes a threat he damn well will carry it out without hesitation!" Alden said.

Dimitar snorted angrily "Why should we even help you?! All you have done for me is destroy my city and annoy me to no end!" he said and Queen Hylda muttered something about annoy being an understatement under her breath. Emery stood up and looked at Dimitar with a calm collected expression "King Dimitar. Yes, we have done much to you that you will most likely never forgive but this boy is a threat to the entire world. We will need the help of your ogre soldiers and researchers if we are able to find this boy." Emery said and sat back down while Dimitar scratched his chin in thought.

After many, many, many minutes of silence Dimitar rose out of seat "Forget it! The treaty was for you to leave me alone! So do your jobs and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dimitar roared and started to leave before Sophie finally interjected, despite Mr. Forkles constant reminders not to, "King Dimitar please! He has my friend Keefe!" she pleaded and Dimitar raised his hand and felt the hole in his ear from when Keefe ripped out his earring during their battle. Dimitar turned back to look at Sophie then crouched down to be face to face with her "Never in a thousand years would I ever help the elves. After what they have done to my people they can all burn for all I care!" Dimitar spat and then left the room.

Bronte looked at the other Councilors and said what everyone was thinking "Well that could have gone a lot better." he said with a sigh. Everyone looked down and nodded as without Dimitars soldiers there was no way they would be able to stand against or even track Moren to where he was. Sandor stepped forward and grabbed Sophies shoulder "It is best we get you home Miss Foster." he said and they all leaped back to Havenfield with glum expressions.

They entered the house and Sandor grabbed Sophie, Grady, and Edaline and pushed them out of the house then called Cadoc over "Stay here with Cadoc okay?! The house has been entered! I can smell it!" Sandor said with his sword raised as he entered the house. Minutes passed that felt like hours before Sandor finally opened the door with a sigh "It's all clear! The only one here is..."

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM_

The entire house exploded in shrapnel and everyone was thrown free and sent sprawling and coughing. Cadoc was the first on his feet running to the house calling Sandors name, and that's what got Sophie up as well, "SANDOR?!" she yelled but no one answered.

Grady grabbed her shoulder but she broke free and ran to the ruins to find Cadoc cursing to himself "Now I know why Sandor smelled something and I didn't! He smelled Ro!" he said pointing to a charred corpse on the ground that was unmistakably an ogre and Sophie recognized the armor of the princess and Sophie broke down "Ro." she said softly as she started to cry.

Sophie was crying hard before she realized something else "Cadoc? Where is Sandor?!" she asked and Cadoc looked about ready to cry as he held something out, making Sophie gasp.

Sandors sword, it was still steaming from the explosion and it looked bent and warped, Sophie completely broke down after that. Grady and Edaline ran up to comfort her but nothing could comfort her.

Her bodyguard, her protector...her friend.

Was dead!

 **Unknown**

A knock was heard in the distance and Moren had just leaped into the room covered in ash and wood "Well, looks like your bodyguard is dead Keefey! Good thing to! Don't want Dimitar helping the elves and this just destroyed all chances!" Moren said as he walked over to where the knock was coming from. Moren opened the door and four cloaked figures walked in.

Keefe gasped "You're working for the Neverseen?!" he yelled and Moren laughed "Of course not! I merely want to talk with them." he said as the cloaked figures lowered their hoods.

Fintan, Gisela, Vespera, and Gethen.

Gisela stepped forward "Now Mr. Slade how can we help you?" she asked with a clod smile directed at her tied son, who in return gave her a death glare.

Moren chuckled "It's actually very simple see, I want control of the Neverseen!" he said as he grin turned from kind to evil and his eyes roamed the figures in front of him who all looked at each other.

Fintan was glaring at him "Watch what you say or I will burn you kid!" he said angrily but Moren only laughed "Burn, drown, decapitate. All viable options but the absolute best decision you can make is to give me control before someone gets hurt." he said calmly.

Fintan clearly was not as amused and started to summon Everblaze but a large jet of water came from above him and completely encased him in a sphere of floating water, they could all see him thrashing as he tried to breathe.

Vespera glared but before the insane Empath could do anything Moren grabbed her head and lit his hands, she screamed as her head erupted in flames and her body fell to the ground involuntarily convulsing. Gisela saw this and she, along with Gethen made a run for it but Moren raised a hand and a large massive hand made entirely of fire grabbed Gisela and knocked Gethen to the ground.

Gisela was brought towards Moren and she was screaming in pain from the fire "OKAY! NEVERSEEN IS YOURS!" she screamed and Moren smiled "Thank you!" he said and then squeezed the fist until Gisela exploded into nothing but gore and ash.

Moren let go of the water sphere and Fintans lifeless body dropped out and laid perfectly still. His life completely extinguished. Moren chuckled and walked over to Gethen who looked terrified "Looks like you work for me now! No more of this vision crap! Whatever I say goes! GOT IT?!" he yelled and Gethen nodded furiously before Moren dismissed him, he scrambled out of the hideout as fast as he could to tell the rest of the Neverseen.

Moren walked over the corpse of Fintan and towards Keefe and he knelt down "You know Keefe, I would think killing gets harder. Nope! Super easy now!" he said and Keefe gulped hard, so hard that Moren heard it "Tsk tsk can't have that annoying sound in this silent room now can we?!" he said with a glare and grabbed Keefe by his throat and sparked his hand.

Keefe tried to scream but he couldn't as he felt his throat burn. When Moren finally let go Keefe was sobbing uncontrollably "Please...I-I'm sorry." Keefe said softly but was answered with a swift kick to his gut that caused him to cough violently, that hurt his throat more, that made him cry harder.

Moren grabbed Keefe by his burned ear making him yell in pain again "No! No you're not! NOT YET!" he yelled and then let go and walked away laughing "New day tomorrow Sencen!" Moren yelled as he left the room.

Keefe tried to talk to Sophie with his thoughts but the pain was unbearable he couldn't even think as everything seemed to get darker. He hoped that help would come soon as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Someone...h-h-help." he said softly.

Then blackness.

 **Man I honestly did not see this story getting THIS violent! I like it. Please review and quick shoutout to Waves-of-Writing and KotLCLover23! Love you guys! Don't even know you but you guys liked my first story and I can't thank you enough please review as often as you can so I can see what you guys think! BYYYEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gildingham**

Every goblin and a large amount of elves and dwarves, including the Councilors and King Enki, all stood in silence as they revealed the statue.

Sandors funeral statue of gold, that depicted him as if he was ready to slaughter a legion of ogres, everyone was either crying or holding back a large amount of tears as they stared at the solid gold remains of what was once Sophies bodyguard and friend.

Queen Hylda stood as she looked at the statue of one of her best soldiers before she cleared her throat "We will bring his murderer to justice! Their is no where they can run that we will not be able to find him!" she yelled with tears. The Councilors stepped fprward "We will work tirelessly with you to find his murderer as well! Sandor was a brave goblin, one of the bravest I've ever seen!" Emery said and Enki nodded before standing "The dwarves stand by you! We will scour the Earth to find this monster and remove his head from his shoulders!" he barked.

Every goblin, elf, and dwarf roared in agreement before a tremor started and a hole opened up behind Sophie and her friends.

King Dimitar and two royal palace guards walked out, and the guards were holding something in a shroud and Sophie had a pretty good idea of what was under that shroud, "Ro." she said softly and Dimitar seemed to hear her because he turned and nodded to her before marching towards Hylda "I wish to speak with you. Now!" he snarled but Hylda held her ground to the imposing ogre "Anything you have to say can be said publicly!" she spat completely outraged that the ogre king would set foot in the goblin capital.

King Dimitar looked around at the large masses of multiple species, each one he had threatened at separate times before he sighed and looked back at the goblin queen "I wish...I would like my daughter to be honored by goblin customs." he said as he looked at the shroud of his deceased daughter that the royal guards held carefully as if it was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Queen Hylda looked at him utterly shocked "What...For what reason do you want this?" she asked and Dimitar straightened "My daughter respected that goblin soldier over there and I must admit even I became quite fond of him. I...I wish for my daughter to be honored next to her friend...her comrade." he said softly as he looked down.

Queen Hylda stared at him in complete amazement, here he was, the OGRE KING asking the goblins to bury an ogre by goblin tradition. Hylda stepped down and stood in front of Dimitar as an equal "Is this truly what you want?" she asked slowly and Dimitar nodded before turning to the crowd who were all speechless "Let this be a confirmation, that this feud is over! Treaty be damned my daughter was killed by the same man that killed that goblin! He will be brought to justice and his death will be painful!" he roared and everyone cheered that the fight between the goblins and ogres was finally over.

Sophie smiled sadly as she looked over at Grizel who looked ready to cry again "Hey it's okay. Sandors death brought and everlasting peace between goblins and ogres! this is a good thing! A blessing in disguise almost." Sophie said to the female goblin but she merely shook her head "This will only make things worse!" she whispered before she sulked away and out of sight. Sophie kept looking in her direction before turning back to the announcements that the leaders were giving "...And King Enki? Reparations and compensations will be made to those killed in this stupid feud! Also allow me to extend my apologies to those that have fallen because of us! I have never truly seen the horror of losing the one you care about until it was too late. My soldiers and researchers shall be at your beck and call! We will bring justice for this goblin and my daughter!" Dimitar finished as he shook the dwarf kings hand who happily returned it.

"Aw, I may puke!" a booming voice said and the Councilors all tensed, as did Sophie and her friends as they saw a jet of water course through the vents of the building and then they all saw a stream of liquid fire fly through the window and collide with the water. Steam spread everywhere but then solidified right above the statue of Sandor, morphing and becoming darker until it revealed a tall, brown haired teen.

With two different colored eyes, one blue and the other fiery orange!

"Moren Slade!" Councilor Emery said through gritted teeth, he was the most calm of everyone because every goblin and dwarf drew weapons and King Dimitars guards threw their spears right at him. The spears should have impaled Moren, killing him instantly but it sailed right through him. Dimitar raised his hand to stop his guards "It is steam! This is merely a trick!" he said and lowered his sword a little and Moren laughed "Trick? I don't see the trick my king! I come bearing a message!" he said with a grin as he scanned the crowd and zeroed in on Fitz "Hey Fitzy! Your boy Keefe is a real screamer! I wonder if you will even recognize him now!" he yelled and Fitz looked ready to kill him, but Sophie and Tam grabbed him while Hylda, Emery, Enki, and Dimitar all stepped towards the deranged teenager.

Moren looked down from the statue and sat down on Sandors head as if it was a casual day "No one will EVER recognize you once I'm done with you! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. Morens grin became more sadistic and evil as if Dimitar said exactly what he wanted him to say...

"Did I?" he said and he looked over across the crowd "Did I kill that goblin? Big time! However, did I kill Ro? Well, I guess we will never really know! Think about it Dimitar, was she dead from the blast...or did Sandor kill her or better yet...did the Council do it because they couldn't take the daughter of the ogre king in their lands?!" he asked and that's when Emery paled because he realized Morens plan too late.

Doubt.

Moren would plant a small seed of doubt in Dimitars mind that would keep the peace from ever being complete! Dimitar backed up and he gripped his sword as he glared at Emery "Tell me this is not true! That you did not kill my daughter!" Dimitar screamed and Emery shook his head "All lies my king! He is only trying to sway you from what we should be doing!" he pleaded but Dimitar looked downright murderous "What I should be doing is finding the person that murdered my daughter! I see now that the murderer may not be who we originally suspected!" he said angrily as he glared at queen Hylda who merely shook her head "Dimitar please do not do this! Peace is right here! Moren killed your daughter!" she said and Moren chuckled before adding again "Did I though?" he asked innocently.

Dimitar was shaking in rage as he looked at his daughter shroud then he muttered something to his guards who nodded and took Ro's body away "What are you doing Dimitar?" Emery asked and the ogre turned "I refuse to be manipulated any longer! Though it was short this is done! Trust has been shattered as fast as it was risen! The fighting will continue but it is no longer a pitiful feud!" he said angrily and his guards went down the tunnel. Emery, Enki, and Hylda all looked at each other and Moren merely watched with curious eyes "And what, pray tell, is it then?" Moren asked amused and Dimitar glared at him.

"WAR!" he roared and jumped into the tunnel that sealed itself before anyone could react. Eventually it was broken by a chuckle and hundreds of heads turned to the steam image of Moren Slade who looked very happy with himself "I really don't think that could have gone better!" he said as he vanished in a puff of smoke and then reappeared at the base of the statue "Now, anyone want to talk terms of surrender with me?" he asked and all of the leaders looked ready to strangle him and he only smiled "Fine! Although remember this, had you agreed to a surrender then their lives would not have been your faults!" he said angrily and all of the leaders looked confused before Moren grinned once more and waved good bye. Then he exploded in a shower of flames that engulfed the entire building! everyone screamed and ran out but Sophie could see their were many; dwarf, elf, and goblin alike that were not so lucky as pillars and statues burned and fell on top of them.

Sophie was the last one out along with Grady and she could see the devastation as the building collapsed inward with a thundering _BOOM_ and ash and shrapnel flew everywhere. Sophie looked around and saw many injured some were worse, she saw that Teriks new leg was burned and Brontes left ear was sliced from a golden sword, queen Hylda had be stabbed in the shoulder from a falling statue, and King Enki...

"Where is our King?!" a dwarf screamed as everyone looked around and saw the bald dwarf was nowhere in sight "Here!" a voice yelled and everyone turned to find Alden and Oralie carrying the lifeless body of the king of dwarves. Everyone gasped as they bowed their heads in mourning. It was short lived as the fire had begun to spread to the rest of Gildingham and goblins were scrambling to put the fires out but to no avail, soon the whole city would be ashes.

Just as Moren planned.

 **How's that for destructive! Please review! Especially you Waves-of-Writing and KotLCLover23! You guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everglen**

Sophie woke up from a nightmare, fire and water was surrounding her and she couldn't breath. Then she would hear that horrible laugh, the one that replayed in her mind over and over again. When she opened her eyes and looked around she didn't realize where she was for a second before her eyes adjusted she remembered everything. She was in Bianca's room, Her family was staying there while Havenfield was being rebuilt by their gnome friends.

As she looked around she realized that Bianca was not in the room and she heard hushed whispers coming from the hallway. Sophie slowly got up and tip toed towards the door and saw it was open a crack and she peered through. She could just make out the outline of Tam and she could hear Bianca talking to him in a soft voice "What are you trying to say Tam?" she asked and Tam gave a small and deep chuckle "I'm saying that if even a dwarf king can be killed by this maniac, we don't know who is safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt! Especially you." he said the last part so softly Sophie barely heard it and she could just feel the blush growing on Bianca's cheeks and she heard her step towards Tam "Especially me? So...you like me?" she asked and Tam chuckled again. Sophie almost thought that they had left when she heard heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door.

They were making out!

Sophie let out a small chuckled before she covered her mouth and the breathing stopped and the door swung open, Sophie fell out into the hallway and looked up to see Tam and Bianca both blushing furiously. Sophie was about to open her mouth when Della appeared behind them all and cleared her throat in a very loud way. Tam and Bianca whirled around and saw the look Della was giving "Bed. Now! And I don't want you two on the same floor!" she said grabbing Tam's arm who seemed to have a permanent dopey grin plastered across his face as she dragged him downstairs to the living room.

Bianca and Sophie walked back into the bedroom and Bianca was still blushing as they got into the bed "So, are we not going to talk about that?" Sophie asked with a smirk and Bianca shook her head "You do realize Fitz will murder Tam if he finds out right? He's super protective of me and I don't think Tam could beat Fitz even if he is a Shade and scary." Bianca said smirking back before she got up again "Gotta go to the bathroom, promise you won't tell Fitz until me and Tam are ready?" she asked and Sophie nodded and Bianca gave her a hug before leaving.

Sophie sighed and looked out the window and could see all of the campfires in the huge pastures behind Everglen, a large amount of goblin refugees were staying there because their was plenty of room and Fitz still felt bad about Moren and not telling anyone he was alive. As she looked out she realized the room was getting hotter and hotter and she turned around to see the most terrifying sight of her life. Moren Slade was standing behind her, his hands ablaze and his grin sadistic and evil "Hello Sophie." he said casually as he extinguished his hands sat down on the large bed and looked around "You know I was never sure, but I'm almost positive Bianca was crushing on me before I manifested the second time." he said as if he and Sophie were old friends chatting and not a murdering psychopath talking to one of his targets.

Sophie finally snapped out of her daze and lunged at him but he vanished into steam and she crashed on top of the bed as he reappeared by the window, gazing down at the refugees below "You really should stop embarrassing yourself." he said as Sophie threw books and crystals at him and they sailed right through him. He turned and flicked his wrist and a wave of water slammed into Sophie and she was pinned to the ground by the freezing cold water. Moren slowly walked over and knelt down next to her as she struggled "Don't try and scream please, I lined this room with water so it's basically sound proof and Bianca is unconscious in the bathroom so we have plenty of time to talk!" he said smirking as he flicked his wrist again and the water retreated and let Sophie go.

Sophie cautiously got up as Moren sat down across the room and crossed his legs to signal that he wasn't going anywhere...but neither was she. As Sophie got up she decided to try and find out his plan and used her Telepathy to infiltrate Morens mind. That was when the pain started, it felt like she was drowning and burning at the same time and she could hear Moren laughing hysterically as he got up and came into her field of view "You are really easy to predict you know that right?! I have a barrier to block you but I knew that would never be enough so I put up a little...firewall to burn anyone that tries to get through!" he said with his grin getting bigger as he grabbed Sophie by the arm and threw her into a chair "What...What are you doing?!" she asked as he started tying her hands and feet "Well I can't have you being all sneaky or anything while we have a nice little chat!" he said and grabbed another chair and sat across from her.

She glared at him as the fiery pain finally subsided "What do you want Slade?!" she snapped and Moren only chuckled "I wouldn't be so mean Foster! I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to kill you after this chat." he said with another grin and Sophie paled. Moren leaned forward "I want you to tell me who leads the Black Swan Sophie." he asked and Sophie scoffed "Why would I ever tell you that?!" she asked and Moren shrugged "Cause it will determine if Keefe is returned in one piece or in many." he said as he crossed his arms. Sophie held back tears "What have you done to him?!" she asked and Moren smiled "Better than what he did to me." he said with a laugh and Sophie finally snapped "What did Keefe ever actually do to you?! You're so horrible and Keefe has never hurt you enough to be tortured! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled and for once Moren was not smiling, he looked angrier than ever "You wanna know what he did?! You want to know what's wrong with me?!" he barked.

Sophie was afraid he was gonna kill her but he got up and burned a bookcase before he looked at her, his orange eye glowing brightly "HE BROKE MY HEART!" Moren yelled loudly and then before she could even think Moren had Sophie ripped out of her seat and she was floating thirty feet in the air by a jet of water. Moren had the look of murder in his different colored eyes "I will kill you! It doesn't matter about the Black Swan! I have a spy and you are nothing but a nuisance to me! I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed in a practically manic state. Suddenly the door burst open and Alden, along with Fitz and Tam, ran in, Alden and Fitz tried to grab Moren but he was nothing but steam but it distracted him long enough for him to lose his concentration and Sophie fell. Tam and Fitz lunged forward and were able to cushion her fall with their backs and legs, much to their cursing in pain. Moren was yelling in rage as he form solidified momentarily so that he could punch Alden as hard as he could, sending him to the ground and then Moren turned to the three teenagers "Looks like this is the end of the road for you three!" he said and raised his fiery hands! They all hugged each other as Moren brought his hands down.

Suddenly Bianca appeared in front of them and the fireball blasted her in the chest and sent her crashing through the window. Moren actually looked shocked momentarily before he heard goblins yelling and climbing up the stairs, he cursed under his breath "Looks like you survive for now!" he said as he flung his cape around himself and disappeared in a swirl of fire and water. A bunch of heavily armed goblins ran in to assess the damage just as Alden regained consciousness "Are you guys okay?!" he asked as he ran over to them and hugged them all, but Tam was crying "Bianca!" he yelled and broke free of his grip and ran out the door the the backyard. After explaining everything to Alden and Grady, Edaline, and Della they all ran outside and saw Tam crying softly into Biancas hair as he cradled her unmoving body "Oh Bianca! I wish we had more time!" he said through sobs not caring that he was being emotional in front of people.

Alden, Della, and Fitz ran over and hugged their murdered daughter and sister "Bianca?" Fitz said softly but she still didn't respond. Suddenly Elwin appeared with Grady and was next to them "What happened?!" he asked as he took out dozens upon dozens of elixirs. Tam explained everything through tears as Elwin set to work but after three hours Elwin sighed and through tears he looked at the Vackers "I..I'm sorry. The blast along with the fall from the window, she suffered too much bleeding and burns. She's gone." he said sadly and everyone broke down after that just crying until the sun came up but no one noticed the beautiful scenery in front of them. They didn't care about any of that.

Bianca was dead.

 **I hope you guys don't try to kill me for this! If you do...Moren Slade would be happy to fight for me! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEFORE YOU READ! BEFORE YOU READ! Please understand that this part includes a small rape scene! As most people do if you do not want to read that part then you can skip it! I have to show the depravity of Moren Slade and I figured this is the absolute best way to do that. If you do not want to read the the rape scene then skip ahead to when it says Everglen. Thank you!**

 **Unknown**

Moren appeared in front of Keefe and before he could even think, he had ripped off Keefes bindings and threw him to the ground. He started to sit up coughing but Moren slammed his foot into the small of his back and held him down "Do you know what it's like to have a wound reopened Keefe? To think that your body had healed it but all you need is a little reminder...and the pain comes back full force." he said with a tear falling down his cheek.

Moren looked down and brought his foot down on Keefes leg, effectively breaking it with a very loud _CRACK_ and Keefe screamed in pain "Why?! Moren please! We were friends!" Keefe pleaded and Moren grabbed him by his collar and picked him up to look at him "Key word is _were._ " he said and Keefe could see the pain and misery in his eyes as if he just experienced their fight from all those years ago again. Keefe gulped as much as he could with his burned throat "Moren...please listen to me. I..I-I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I wish I could take it back I really do!" Keefe said and he could feel Moren's grip start to slack before his face turned as hard and dark as iron "Too late Keefe! Too fucking late!" he said and threw him onto a long table.

Keefe tried to scramble away but Moren had a steel grip on him as he jumped on top of Keefe and flipped him around "Moren please stop!" Keefe screamed with tears in his eyes, but Moren didn't stop as he pressed his knee into Keefes broken leg. Keefe could hear Moren undoing his belt buckle and he started sobbing but Moren did not care, he lowered his pants and then grabbed Keefes "You drove me to this Keefe! You did this!" he snapped in a hushed whisper before pulling Keefes pants down.

It was over in minutes but to Keefe it felt like a lifetime of pain and misery, he did nothing but cry. He couldn't do anything anyway Moren had an iron grip on him. Moren got up in front of Keefe and kissed his cheek "I wish you didn't reject me the first time so you could have enjoyed it as much as me!" he said as he smiled evilly and then walked away chuckling as Keefe cried even harder. He silently cried as he curled up into a ball and cried until his eyes hurt.

He just wanted to die.

 **Everglen**

Everyone was sitting around in a daze, Bianca's funeral had just ended and Sophie couldn't get the image of Bianca's tree out of her mind. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, every branch and leaf was multicolored and it the branches were elegant and pristine, just like Bianca was. They sat around not knowing exactly what to do when Alden walked in looking very tired and had big puffy red eyes "We...We must figure out what we know...we can't lose someone else." he said his voice soft but hoarse.

Everyone nodded except Tam who was glaring at nothing as he stared at the wall, Linh walked over and put a hand on his shoulder but he shot up and ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. Everyone sighed, Fitz was the exact same but he had taken to locking himself in his room the last three days, he had barely spoken to anyone besides grunting. Sophie looked up at Alden and saw that Della and Grady had appeared behind him "Does anyone know anything that could help us?" Grady asked as Alden and Della sat down holding each other, "Well, I didn't know that Moren was gay." Sophie ended up saying though she didn't know why she said it.

Everyone looked at her with confused looks "Gay?" Dex asked as he mouthed the word repeatedly, Alden sat up "What is gay exactly?" he asked and now Sophie was confused "You know, when two guys like each other? They are..." she tried to get them to get the idea but they still looked confused "They are...together?" Grady guessed and Sophie sighed "When you like the same gender that you identify as!" she explained and Dex chuckled sadly and even Alden cracked a smile "You humans and your primitive thoughts on sexuality. Here in the Lost Cities we don't have sexual orientation we only have love. Man or woman it doesn't matter as long as you are with the one you love." Alden said to Sophie who blushed a dark crimson.

Sophie sat back in her seat but then Dex lifted his head "Wait a second, you said that he's...gay? yeah gay, but why do you think that? What other guy was he attracted to?" Dex asked and that's when everyone realized this and looked back at Sophie "He said that Keefe broke his heart when he tried to kill me." she explained and all of the adults sighed "I knew that was the reason for his horrible acts." Della whispered to Alden and Grady but the teenagers had heard "What are you talking about?" Linh asked curiously.

Alden sighed heavily before he explained "The feeling of rejection can take a big toll on someone with a fragile mind. Moren Slade was not always a sadistic and ruthless murderer in fact he was the exact opposite! He was a gentle and caring child and loved everyone but...Keefe rejecting his advances, it must of shattered him and left nothing but rage and pain. To have the one you love not feel the same way can be a thousand times worse than a mind break. It leaves you hollow...broken...alone." Alden said as he held Della close, Grady sniffled and then left to find and hold Edaline.

Sophie shuddered at the horrors of what could possibly be going through Morens head but she did know one thing "We have to save Keefe! NOW!" and everyone nodded in agreement but then Dex said the one thing that no one knew...

"But where is he?"

 **Man that scene was honestly not very fun writing it makes me feel icky! Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everglen**

Everyone was still mourning the death of Bianca, but their was still many things that needed tending to with all of the refugees staying at the estate. Alden walked outside with a large bag of food and preserves, Marella and Sophie walked out beside him "Now Sophie I need you to bring this water over to that campsite they are running low and Marella would you mind finding some more clearings? We are expecting a few dozen more goblins if you don't mind?" he asked softly and Marella nodded and ran into the forest to find a pleasant camping area.

She didn't realize how far she had gone before she turned around and realized she couldn't even see the massive house of Everglen or any of the campsites. She sighed and lit her hands on fire, she had to be careful with when she displayed her powers because not even the Councilors knew she had manifested into a Pyrokinetic. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being able to unleash her power in solitude when she heard the voice.

"Feels amazing doesn't it?"

She whirled around but no one was there, she was absolutely sure that she had heard someone, when she heard shuffling in the bushes next to her. She ran over and pushed aside the leaves and found nothing, "Too slow!" the voice said and she started getting angry with whoever this was "Dex?! I swear if its you I'm burning you hair off!" she yelled but all she heard was a chuckle "Feisty!" the voice said and it sounded right behind her.

She turned and almost screamed as Moren Slade sat under the shade of the nearest tree grinning maniacally at her as he burned his hand into the grass "Why do you hide Marella? Why hide what you are?" he asked calmly and Marella glared at him "Because I know the difference between right and wrong! Unlike you you psychopath!" she snapped and he only clicked his tongue and stood up "Do you know the difference? Marella look at you! You have one of the best abilities that can manifest and yet, you would be shunned! Don't you think it would be better to live in a world where that talent was revered? Idolized?" he asked and he smiled when he saw Marella actually look down in thought.

"You're a monster! You murder for pleasure! You killed my friend!" she screamed and hoped that some goblins could hear her. Moren laughed again "To be perfectly honest I had no intention of killing Bianca, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time! However that's not why I'm here Marella, I'm here because of you!" he said as he walked around the treeline as if he was hunting. Marella eyed him "What exactly do you want from me?!" she said not dropping her glare towards him.

Moren looked up and even in the dark shady trees his fiery eye burned like a Sun "My dear Marella! I want you to understand the plight that you can prevent! To give you the chance to create an equal world! A world where you can walk down the street with your hands alight and you will never be called a freak or a Talentless! Don't you want that world?!" he asked she could see the sincerity in his ocean blue eye as she looked him up and down before she shook her head "Y-You kill people!" she said her voice wavering.

Moren sighed as he stepped towards her and she didn't back away or even flinch "Marella, please understand that when you want the world to change people will die! It's the natural way of life! Everyone will always be mad with those people. Do you know any human history?" he asked and she shook her head "Well there is a place called the United States and the people that founded that nation, they rebelled against a tyrannical government! They were all branded traitors and murderers! Do you wanna know what happened? They ended up creating one of the most powerful human nations on Earth!" Moren explained, the whole time he stepped closer and closer.

Marella didn't stop him as he grabbed her shoulder "Marella, please try to understand what I'm doing! I'm that traitor and murderer against the tyrannical government! I can't do it alone though and I need someone that understands what it's like to be a Pyrokinetic! I need you Marella!" he pleaded. He grabbed her hand and she felt fire course through her but not the way it felt when she lit her hands. He hooked his hand under her chin and they looked into each others eyes "Please?" he begged and she could see tears were starting to form.

Marella sighed eventually "I...I-I need time to think!" she said softly and Moren nodded before she could react he kissed her cheek "Thank you." he said before he ran into the forest and vanished. Marella rubbed her cheek where Moren kissed her and she started walking back to Everglen, she had just made it to the clearing when she saw Linh and Dex running around shooting water and throwing prank gadgets at each other. Marella looked down and saw her hands were on fire "Talentless." she whispered to herself as she extinguished her hands and walked back into the clearing.

Sophie and Alden walked up to her "Hey Marella! Did you find anything?" Sophie asked and Marella thought for a second before she finally shook her head.

"Nope, didn't see anything."

 **Unknown**

It had happened every day for the last week, Keefe wanted to just sink into the ground as he curled up into a ball. He heard a thump and looked up to see Moren standing over him grinning evilly, "Hey Keefey! You know that girl Marella? She is really dumb and gullible!" he said laughing as he punched him in the gut.

Moren laughed as he got on top of Keefe and before he could do what he had been doing every night he jumped off "Not tonight! I got some stuff to do!" he said and gave Keefe a kiss but Keefe gave him a weak punch instead "Get away from me!" he said weakly and Moren laughed hysterically before he walked out the door "Two more days Keefe!" he said happily as he shut the door.

Leaving Keefe alone in the darkness again.


	8. Chapter 8

**VERDI THE T-REX I LOVE YOU! Shout out to my number one fan! I love you so much please keep reviewing! You rock! So I just realized that my laptop translated BIANA as BIANCA! WTF! I feel ashamed...and it's kind of funny but still shameful!**

 **Everglen**

All of the goblins had been given a place to stay and were as content as they could be with their capital burned to the ground and the dwarf king dead. All of the leaders and Sophie, along with her friends, had begged to attend the funeral but the dwarves refused. Apparently it was the tradition that the dwarven leader be buried only by their personal bodyguard in a location of their choosing that they decided right when they were elected, as a means of being buried undisturbed and to rest peacefully.

The elves and goblins respected that but they still wished they could see the dwarf that had helped lead them to peace in trying times against the ogre. The ogres on the other hand were a different story, apparently their is a very big difference between ogres being angry and ogres going to war! King Dimitar was already beginning to launch all out assaults on various goblin and dwarven bases that were stationed around the world. King Dimitar had already issued that he was not going to listen to the lies of his enemies anymore and that he would leave no survivors; Elvin, Dwarven, Goblin,...or human. Dimitar had unleashed a horrific plague across France, Poland, and Mexico within the last few weeks and wouldn't stop until his daughter was avenged.

Sophie and her friends had finally gotten Tam to speak but he only said "I'm fine!" in a low growl and then stared daggers at Marella for some reason. When everyone went out to help the refugees Tam grabbed Marellas arm and pulled her down a hallway so they were alone "How could you?!" he spat and she was taken back "What do you mean?" she asked. Tam sighed heavily "Moren was in the shadows of those trees! I know he was here and that you guys spoke! How could you let him get away like that?!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"I would like to know that too." a deep voice spoke up behind them.

They turned and Councilor Bronte was standing behind them looking strangely pale as if he had seen a ghost. He had a bandage on one of his split ears from the fire and as he walked over to them he stumbled. Tam and Marella grabbed him and he looked ready to be sick, "Call someone please." he said faintly before he looked over at Marella "But first explain yourself!" he said as Tam ran to hail Elwin. Marella didn't know what to say as she looked at the deathly pale Ancient in front of her. She still didn't know what to think of Moren because everything he said seemed to be sincere so she finally setteled with "He just had a message, that we should prepare for the worst." she lied.

Bronte nodded but he seemed to be able to see right through her lie but didn't bring it up, Elwin and Tam came up with everyone very close behind them. Elwin and Marella laid Bronte on a bed as Elwin examined him "Oh no! Bronte? Where have you been?!" Elwin asked and Bronte coughed and a small amount of blood dribbled from his mouth "I...Terik, Oralie, and I went to Paris...to investigate the plague that was unleashed there. Moren was waiting for us along with the Neverseen. Terik...he...he sacrificed himself so Oralie and I could escape, he was able to distract Moren long enough for me to inflict on the others but...Moren became manic and sent a wave right on Terik, he was crushed under its weight. We thought we were safe with the inflicting but one of the ogre Neverseen, he had the plague in a vial with him. He unleashed it and...Oralie was gone before she could be hit but i was too slow i guess. Getting too old to react fast." he said with a small chuckle that resorted to a coughing fit and more blood.

Everyone gasped, Terik was dead and soon Bronte would be too.

Bronte lifted his head up "Please, don't worry about me! My time has come and I have come to terms with it. I have lived a fruitful live and I am glad that I could leave this world...surrounded by the ones...I care about." he said before he closed his eyes from the sedative. Elwin looked at them "It won't be long. I'm pretty sure those are going to be his final words, say what you want to before it's too late." Elwin explained before he wiped his head and as he walked out the door he stopped "I'm going to try and work on an antidote, I'll be at Foxfire if anyone needs me." he said and leaped away before anyone could protest.

Everyone looked at the dying Councilor "First Ro and Sandor, then Enki and Biana, and now Councilor Terik and Bronte!" Alden said sadly. Everyone watched sadly as Councilor Brontes breathing became more labored and farther apart. Sophie walked up and took Brontes hand "Thank you. For everything Councilor Bronte." she whispered as she gripped his hand tightly. She may have imagined it but his hand seemed to grip hers slightly and that a small smile crept on his face. She wiped the tears out of her eyes as she left the room and let everyone say their goodbyes.

Sophie ran out and sat by the gate of Everglen wishing that Moren Slade never woke up when she heard the voice.

"Foster?"

She shot her head up and saw him, the one person she wished she could see the past week. The one person that was on her mind every day and that she wished she never let out of her sight.

Keefe Sencen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buddingwriter101 and Verdi the T-Rex! You guys are the best! I love you guys so much! I love your reviews...except when Budding threatened to kill me, but other than that you guys rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know Keefe is back but you might want to start thinking as to why and how that can be possible?!**

 **Havenfield**

Havenfield was finally rebuilt and Sophie and her family were glad to be home, but Sophie was even happier that Keefe was staying with them. When Keefe had mysteriously appeared in front of her Sophie didn't know whether to give him a big hug or to punch the living daylights out of him. Keefe had practically collapsed into her arms and they both fell to the ground with Keefe laying on top of her, he had burns all over him and he must have had a few broken bones but the thing that caught Sophies eye was his hair. It was still so messy and yet so perfect even after being missing and tortured by a demented psychopath.

Her screaming out of happiness alerted everyone outside and they all had the same reaction as she did, except Dex, Alden, and Grady actually _did_ punch him in the arm. After a very tearful reunion and Elwin fixing Keefes broken leg, Edaline suggested that Keefe stay with them because if anyone was in the most danger it was Keefe and Sophie so they would be the most protected. The second they leaped to Havenfield they were met by Queen Hylda flanked by Grizel and Cadoc "Well Mr. Sencen! Good to see you are alive...even though you are partially responsible for this mess. However I will not bring it up because I know you are probably in a lot of pain and I would not want to burden you with the fact that this is all your fault and I'll stop talking." Hylda said before she rubbed her neck and left with Cadoc behind her and Grizel staying with the family.

Grizel looked even worse than she did at Sandors funeral which is actually saying something, "I...I will guard you with my life! Both of you! For Sandor and for Gildingham!" she said proudly as tears flowed down her cheeks. Everyone nodded, Grady and Edaline even gave her a hug to calm her down "You guys should shower and get dressed okay? It's been a long day." Edaline said. The two teenagers nodded and Sophie noticed that Keefe had not uttered a single word or even a sound the entire time since he had said her last name over two hours ago. For Keefe that had to be a record shattering time to not talk but something was different about him now that Sophie looked closer.

Keefe had a far away look in his eyes and he had a slight limp, she could see he winced everytime he limped, his normally brilliant blue eyes seemed glassy as if behind them the shell of Keefe Sencen, the joking and sarcastic prankster, was completely gone and that a scared little boy that couldn't even have a decent parent to tell him they love him remained. His eyes darted from side to side as if waiting for Moren Slade to pop out and attack him again, she was not going to let that happen again not while she was still breathing.

Sophie had a quick shower and walked out of her room, she could hear Keefe was still showering but she heard something else. She heard small sniffling and what sounded like muffled sobs, she knew this was probably going to give Grady a heart attack but she pushed open the bathroom door with her hand over her eyes "Are you decent?" she asked but she received no answer from the blonde. She finally, very slowly, lowered her hand saw a heart breaking sight.

Keefe was standing there in his boxers as freezing cold water rained down on him, he was hugging himself as he cried Sophie wanted to say it would be okay, and then she looked at his legs. Sophie stood stunned as she stared at the large amount of dark dried blood that covered his legs and the source of the blood seemed to be coming from..."Keefe? Did he..." she didn't finish, she didn't have to. The guttural sobbing that came from Keefe told her the answer. She walked over to him and didn't care that she was getting soaked in the process, she grabbed a sponge and started washing his back and started talking in a soothing voice to get him to stop crying "You're safe Keefe, you will never have to worry about him again." she said and Keefe only nodded.

Keefe finally stopped crying and looked at Sophie with his broken and shattered eyes "He...He isn't Moren Slade anymore, the Moren I knew would never have done something like...that. Moren died the day of that stupid Gulon prank!" he said sadly and then Sophie took a risk "What happened that day? What did you guys fight about?" she asked and Keefe seemed like he was going to start crying again but he turned to her and gave her a very weak smile. He leaned against the wall as Sophie washed his arms "That day...he professed his love for me, he said that he loved me more than anything, that all the stars could burn out and I would still be the bright light in his dark life. I told him that I didn't return the feelings at all and he...well I'm sure you know the rest." he said sadly as he cried again.

Sophie gave a deep sigh as she washed away all of the blood on his legs and then looked at his boxers, then she threw him the sponge "You can take care of the rest right?" she asked and Keefe finally gave her his old trademark smirk "Leaving so soon? The parties in here Foster!" he said and Sophie couldn't help but blush at his nickname for her. She left the bathroom and realized she was totally soaked and eventually the water shut off and Keefe walked out wearing a towel around his waist and Sophie could see the scars that weren't covered in dirt and grime. His arm was bruised badly as was his stomach and his ear was bad shade of char black, his throat looked like it had permanent sunburn and he still limped with a wince.

Keefe stopped in front of Sophie and they both blushed deeply as they looked at each other and Sophie finally dug up some courage she did't know she had "So, you never liked Moren?" she asked and Keefe gave a soft smile "Actually there is only one person I have ever truly loved." he said softly and Sophie had a feeling of what he was going to say as he took hold of her hand "Sophie Foster...I love you more than anything! If all of the stars burned out I wouldn't care because you are the bright light that keeps me going in my dark miserable life." he said softly and right when he was finished Sophie pushed her lips against his. The kiss only lasted around ten seconds but it felt like an eternity of bliss.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" a very loud voice came up behind them and Keefe actually squealed in fear as they turned to see Grady and Edaline standing at the door, with Grady looking like he just ate a gulon and Edaline looking as if she just won the lottery "YES I WIN THE BET!" Edaline yelled as she steered Grady away who was already looking for things to threaten Keefe with. Keefe looked genuinely terrified before Sophie chuckled and grabbed Keefes face and pulled him into another kiss "I love you Keefe Sencen." she whispered and wrapped her arms around the taller boy who gave a deep chuckle before doing the same "And I love you Sophie Foster." he said as he pulled her closer.

Never wanting to let go.

 **YES IT IS TRUE! I am a Sophie/Keefe shipper! I can tell you right now that it is the one true pairing and I will argue and win as to why that is! LONG LIVE THE SOPHIE/KEEFE SHIP! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everglen**

Everyone heard that Keefe was feeling better and everyone was relieved.

Well, _almost_ everyone, Fitz loved Keefe like a brother and he would never want him to suffer the way he did ever again, but he had heard about him and Sophie. Edaline had told Della and Della screamed in delight as she told Alden, Fitz, Tam, and Linh. Alden had smiled and simply said "Told you.", Tam had just grunted but he gave a small smile, and Linh clapped her hands excitedly "Oh I knew it!" she squealed. Fitz on the other hand took to locking himself back in his room.

He looked in a mirror and saw his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot, he missed Biana dearly but he had accepted what happened. He was pretty sure he could never truly be happy for the situation that was between Keefe and Sophie. He scowled as he thought of them kissing and he punched the mirror as hard as he could and it shattered into a million pieces "Why him?!" he growled as he started throwing things and breaking them against the wall "I love her and she chooses him!" he practically yelled to himself.

"Hurts doesn't it?" a voice behind him said, a voice he recognized.

He turned and Moren Slade was sitting in a dark corner, he was almost invisible but his fiery orange eye revealed him no matter how dark it was. He stood up and walked over to Fitz who was in shock before he right hooked Morens jaw. Unsurprisingly his fist went right through Moren but what did surprise him was his hand exploding in pain, Moren wasn't made of steam this time, he was made of fire! Fitz fell to the ground clutching his burning hand, he was again surprised when Moren grabbed it and used his Hydrokinetic powers to cool his hand down and let the pain subside.

Fitz was breathing heavily as he stood up clutching his hand "What do you want Slade?!" he asked and Moren smiled wickedly "Why i'm here to let you have the one thing you want!" he said and Fitz scoffed. He wasn't going to trust him after what he did to his sister but he decided to humor him "And what is that exactly?" he asked, Moren spread his hands "Sophie Foster of course!" that made Fitz stop and look at him confused. Moren laughed "Oh come on it's so obvious!" he said and Fitz tackled Moren and very much to both of their surprise, Fitz actually physically tackled Moren and they both went down to the ground with Fitz's hands around Morens throat.

Fitz started applying pressure and Moren was gasping "Can...help you!" he gasped out as he thrashed his feet trying to escape from Fitz but to no avail. Fitz wasn't listening "Why should I believe you!?" he yelled as he applied even more pressure to his throat "No...choice!" Moren gasped softly as his eyes started to roll back from lack of oxygen. After a few seconds Fitz finally let go of him and Moren coughed violently and grabbed his throat. It was a few minutes later that Moren finally spoke again in a rough voice "You think that Sophie should be with you right?" Moren asked and Fitz glared at him "I LOVE HER!" he yelled and Moren nodded "I loved Keefe, you saw how that worked out. Imagine what you would do, this is Keefe! She loves your best friend and not you! How does that make you feel Fitz?" he asked.

Fitz stared at the ground with a dark look "It makes me angry! I want to break everything and I want Sophie!" he yelled and Moren laughed "Well, do you think you deserve her?" he asked and Fitz thought for a few seconds "I...I don't-" Moren cut him off "The answer is yes Fitzy! Join me and you will have Sophie for yourself! Keefe won't be a problem anymore when we are done. What's better? Sophie being in love with your best friend or Sophie being in love with you?" he asked and Fitz gulped hard "Me." he said softly.

Moren gave a small chuckle as he sat down next to Fitz and wrapped his arm around his shoulder "Now Fitzy, I can easily arrange it so you and Sophie are together! All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me and my cause and I give you my word that Sophie will be yours." he said with a grin. Fitz was debating hard whether or not to listen to a single word when the door opened and Marella walked in "Hey Fitz are you okay? Alden wanted me to..." she stopped when she saw Moren and then quickly shut the door "Moren what are you doing here?!" she asked and Moren laughed "Just trying to help Fitz here mend his broken heart." he explained to the other Pyrokinetic.

Marella nodded and then sat on the other side of Fitz "Do you believe him?" Marella asked and Fitz looked at the ground "I...I don't know what to believe!" he said sadly as he rubbed his temples. Moren chuckled "Give me one good reason why I would lie to you Fitzy." he asked and Fitz glared at him "You murdered my sister and you are a sadistic psychopath!" he retorted and Moren held up his hands "I explained this to Marella, I truly did not mean to kill Biana it was an accident I swear!" he explained and then Fitz looked at Marella "You? You trust him?!" he asked Marella gave a shy nod "He's not as evil as we thought. He's just someone that believes in something that no one else thinks is possible. Equality." she said and Fitz scowled before he looked at the ground again.

Moren sighed "Fitz, if you think Sophie deserves to be with you then do something about it! Join me and I can make it happen! Sophie Foster will be yours and Keefe will not be an issue! I promise." he said and Fitz finally looked up and mumbled something. Moren leaned closer "What was that?" he asked and Fitz gave him a small glare "I...I pledge my allegiance!" he said loudly and Marella nodded "So do I!" she said Moren grinned "Well, fantastic! Come on then we better get out of here before I'm discovered." he said and helped them both up.

They both grabbed Morens shoulders and just then their was a knock and the door opened "Hey Fitz, dude I know you had feelings for..." Tam walked in talking and then stopped dead as he saw Fitz and Marella with Moren Slade. Moren gave a wicked smile and then a wink as the trio erupted in flames and vanished from the room. Tam stood there shocked for a few minutes before he started breathing heavily, "Oh my god!" he yelled and ran down the steps to where the rest of the Vacker family was talking "Big problem!" Tam yelled as he walked in. Alden gave him a confused look "Tam what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"FITZ AND MARELLA JOINED MOREN SLADE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown**

"You have to do this Vacker!" Moren yelled at Fitz who was shaking with fear at the task that Moren gave him "I...I don't think I can!" Fitz said softly as he looked at the man in front of him. Gethen was kneeling in front of Fitz and was trying his best not to cry "I don't need him anymore! You are much stronger! KILL HIM!" Moren yelled and tears started to stream down Fitz's face as he shook his head. Moren groaned in annoyance and snapped his fingers, Ruy Ignis got up and created a force field around Gethen who started hyperventilating. Moren raised his hand and fire ignited above Gethen, at first nothing happened but then Gethen started coughing and then he grabbed his throat and fell to the ground as his lungs screamed for the oxygen that was being burned above him. Eventually Gethen stopped moving and Moren lowered his hand, as did Ruy and two ogres came and took Gethens body away. Moren laughed "Go feed him to the Gorgodon, I bet he's hungry!" he said with a smirk.

Marella was in the corner looking uncomfortable as Moren walked out of the room with the ogres, they were both staying in the same room together and it looked as spacious as any room in Everglen or Havenfield. The only weird thing was, there were no windows anywhere as if they were in a bunker but it wasn't like Nightfall all dark and confusing this place seemed like it was an actual bunker. They looked around and some things around the walls looked vaguely familiar. The light was too dim for their eyes to adjust enough to make any of it out, they sighed and hopped into their beds and closed their eyes, hoping everything was going to be okay soon.

 **Havenfield**

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Grady and Keefe asked at the same time, Alden explained everything again and Keefe shook his head "I don't understand! Why would Fitz do this?!" he asked and Tam gave a deep sigh "It's...It's because of Sophie. He loved her too, the fact that she chose his best friend over him must have made him join Moren. Although I still think he's the second biggest idiot next you Sencen!" Tam said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Keefe glared at Tam "Yeaaaaaah that's not correct Bangs Boy Fitz has taken the gold here on doing dumb stuff." he said as he grabbed Sophies hand protectively.

Grady walked over and sat in between the two of them and glared at Keefe until he shrunk in his seat "I still don't approve of you dating my daughter!" Grady huffed and then Edaline looked at him "Well, when can they date then?" she asked and Grady glared at Keefe some more "When I'm dead! Plus a few days! Just to make sure i'm dead!" he explained and Keefe nodded before walking over and grabbing a large crystal and walked over to Grady "And no killing me Keefe!" Grady said without turning around. Keefe threw the crystal to the side and laughed "What?! Me?! Never! Hey what is that?!" Keefe said and pointed forward, Grady and everyone looked forward while Keefe grabbed Sophies hand and they ran out the door before anyone saw.

They stopped by the shoreline and gazed out to the sea that seemed to go on forever "Finally! A little us time!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and they sat together on the cliff. They stayed that was until the Sun went down and the moon was high in the sky "Hey Sophie?" Keefe asked softly and Sophie turned her head "I love you. I love you so much. The only reason I was able to survive that horrible experience was because I held on to the thought of seeing you again." he said with a few tears and Sophie smiled and kissed him deeply. Keefe gave a small smile and held her tighter "Hey? How's Glitter Butt? She must have been worried sick!" he asked and they both stood up and walked over to the alicorns old enclosure.

Sophie laughed "You seriously think I would tell her you were missing? I wouldn't have slept at all! I need my beauty sleep you know! Some people don't just wake up looking gorgeous!" she said and Keefe laughed "Yeah I am one of a kind there!" he said. They held each other closer and stared at the enclosure thinking of all the fond memories they had together, just the two of them. After awhile Sophie sighed and walked into the enclosure with Keefe right behind her, he shut the door to make sure no animals wondered in and then ran to grab Sophies hand.

They walked around the large area just talking about this and that until Keefe brought up the question "So...are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked shyly and Sophie giggled a little before giving him a kiss on the cheek "You bet your hair we are!" she said and Keefe looked shock "Don't dis the hair! Ladies love the hair!" he said as he patted it down like it was going to fall off. They laughed together and everything just felt right! Everything in that moment was absolutely perfect for Sophie. So of course Tam had to ruin it "Hey guys?! Stop making out and come inside! It's not safe!" Tam yelled and they both sighed in annoyance.

When they walked out Tam and Grady were waiting for them and Grady did not look happy "Let's go young lady!" he said and they started back to the house, Tam nudged Keefes arm "Hey dude? What is that big cage you guys were in for?" Tam asked curiously and Keefe smirked "It was for old Glitter Butt! Sophies alicorn." he said with a laugh.

"An alicorn? Well now this just got interesting!" a voice behind them said.

They all turned and standing there flanked by Ruy Ignis and Fitz was Moren Slade.

"So...who wants to die first?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So I had a little help with this chapter! VerditheTrex gave me this fantastic idea! I'll indicate the idea with this, * before and after the idea! THANKS VERDI!**

"Moren!" Tam growled as he stepped forward but Moren clicked his tongue "I may have not meant to kill Biana but I will take great pleasure in killing you!" he said with a glare and Tam didn't back down but he didn't move again either. Fitz still looked liked he didn't want to be there but Sophie trained her eyes on Fitz "How could you Fitz!?" she yelled and he shrunk a little "I...YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME!" he yelled with tears and Moren rolled his eyes in annoyance. Fitz took a step away from Moren but Sophie didn't care whether or not he was with him, he betrayed them all and so did Marella "Anyway...I think I want to kill silver hair over here!" Moren said with a grin as he looked at Tam with evil burning in his eyes.

"Not so fast!" a voice rang out to their side.

They all turned and standing there were the leaders of the Black Swan, Prentice, Wylie, Stina, Jensi, Dex, Edaline, Della, Alden, and Linh. All of them looked ready to kill Moren who cowered in fear "Oh no! The Black Swan! Whatever shall I do?!" Moren yelled as he backed up towards the shore, "Okay you win! tell you what? You want to bring the Neverseen down...then you'll have to kill them all!" he said with a very dark and evil grin. Suddenly the ocean rumbled and the water began to rise, then it parted and a full fledged army revealed itself underneath the ocean and they all marched onto the shore with their weapons at the ready.

Everyone backed up at the mere size of the army but then Moren raised his hand "This is not the time and the place, this is just a fraction of my army! I will unleash it when I want to kill the ogre or goblin armies. I don't need one to kill you people!" he said with a laugh and waved his hand, the army dissipated into steam, but then the most unexpected thing happened. Jensi walked out and stood in between the fighters of good and Moren Slade who actually looked at a loss for words "Uhhhhh what are you doing kid?" he asked genuinely confused and Jensi stood up straight "One on one fight! If you win you can kill me, but if you lose no one dies and you leave!" he yelled and Sophie was astonished at his bravery.

Moren stood there for a few seconds before falling on the ground and fell into a fit of laughter "Oh my god! This is great! I need a minute, tell you what kid I'll play along!" he said as he got up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Moren stepped out onto the field and Ruy raised a force field around them so no one interfered, "You know pipsqueak I don't think you understand who you are dealing with here!" Moren said as he took off his cape and Jensi did the same "I'm not a pipsqueak!" Jensi said and Moren chuckled again "I've killed younger for fun! You are just one little kid! what can you do?!" Moren said laughing again and Jensi looked down "You're right. I am just one kid." he said and Moren laughed even harder before igniting his hands.

 ***** "But why fight one when you can fight five?!" Jensi yelled and then his form started to shake and then it looked like he was almost vibrating, Moren extinguished his hands and looked at Fitz and Ruy with a confused look. They gave the same look clearly as baffled as he was, Moren looked back and then Jensi seemed to almost vibrate when suddenly the light seemed to bend and Moren got a splitting headache from the sudden feeling. When looked up he actually looked both confused and terrified, standing front of him were five Jensi's all the exact same, exact same hair, exact same eyes, and exact same look of determination on their faces! Moren looked dumbstruck for he finally spoke "Okay...I really didn't see that coming. Oh well, more for me to kill!" he said with an evil grin.

Moren lit his hands and lobbed a fireball at one of the Jensi's and the fireball collided with him but then he exploded into light and the other four Jens's charged Moren. He started backing up as he threw another fireball at a Jensi but it exploded into light again, the remaining three tackled Moren and they started punching and beating up Moren "Argh! You are so nimble! I'll burn you from the inside out!" Moren screamed as he grabbed another Jensi and lit him on fire and punted him across the field, and then it exploded into light. Moren turned to the other two "Fifty fifty shot here!" Moren said laughing as they two Jensi's nodded at each other and then split up in opposite directions "Oh I love it when they run!" Moren said and bolted after the Jensi on the left throwing fireball after fireball, which he kept dodging or jumping over.

Moren caught up and grabbed Jensi and they were at the edge of the force field, Sophie and her friends were only twenty feet away watching with fear that Jensi might get killed. Moren laughed crazily as he grabbed Jensi's head and slammed it repeatedly into the force field "Told ya pipsqueak!" he said as he slammed his head in as hard as he could. Jensi exploded into light and Moren caught his breath "Wrong one" he mumbled and he heard footsteps behind him, he turned just in time for the real Jensi to jump and bring his knee right into Morens face. The force Jensi shot into Moren slammed him into the force field and Jensi created three more copies and they held Moren against the force field that was clearly hurting him "Give up yet?!" Jensi yelled and Moren looked at him with a glare. *****

"FINE! I GIVE UP!" Moren yelled loudly and the three Jensi's vanished in an instant and Moren fell to the ground as the force field disappeared as well. Everyone ran to Jensi and cheered but Alden pushed through "Jensi...do you realize what your ability is?! It is the rarest ability ever! We all thought it was a legend because their is no record of someone manifesting it! Jensi, you are a Splitter!" Alden said proudly as he patted him on the back. Jensi gave a large grin as Sophie hugged him "You beat Moren! You saved our lives!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed a deep red as his grin got wider "Wait so a Splitter can make copies of themselves?" Tam asked and Alden nodded "Out of pure light! And I can't even begin to guess what other powers this ability gives you!" he said with a smile.

Ruy and Fitz ran over and helped Moren up but he pushed them off "Beaten by a toddler?! I don't fucking think so!" Moren yelled as he lit his hands "But you promised!" Fitz pleaded and Moren glared at him "I lied you idiot!" Moren said and turned back to the crowd. Everyone was so engrossed with Jensi's victory that the only one that saw Moren aiming at Sophie...

Was Grady.

Moren yelled as he shot a powerful jet of fire right towards Sophie and she turned just in time for Grady to jump in front of her. The fire went right through Gradys stomach and he groaned as he fell to the ground "Are you insane?!" Fitz screamed and Moren grabbed him by the throat "You want Sophie?! You gotta make her vulnerable! LET'S GO!" Moren yelled and they leaped away a second later. Everyone crowded around Grady as he clutched he wound in pain "No! Dad! Please don't die!" Sophie said with tears in her eyes, Edaline ran up and wrapped her arms around Sophie and Grady too who groaned in pain. Grady lifted his hands and grabbed both Edalines and Sophies, then he leaned over and kissed them both "I love you both with everything I have...At least this time...I was able...to save my daughter." he said as his breathing began to slow. Grady looked over at Keefe and motioned him closer, when he did he grabbed Keefe by his shirt collar and pulled him down "Don't let her go...Don't...EVER...let her...go" Grady said weakly before his grip went slack and his breathing stopped.

Grady was gone.

 **Why do I feel like I'm gonna wake up tomorrow with a chopped up horses head in my bed? Budding Writer I'm onto you! If you try to kill me again I'll send Moren Slade after you! I'll do it! Just kidding! I hope you guys liked this chapter it's definitely my favorite chapter I've written so far and another special thanks to VERDITHETREX! That Jensi idea was brilliant! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unknown**

"You killed him! You killed Grady!" Fitz yelled when they appeared back in the mysteriously familiar bunker like hideout, Moren glared at him before he grabbed Fitz by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down the hall "And you are questioning me?! A few days in solitude should make you more loyal!" he said harshly as they rounded a corner that looked freshly made and then it finally hit Fitz why this place seemed so familiar...he had a scar on his chest to remind him of this place every day.

"We are in Exile!" Fitz gasped as Morens grip tightened and he gave an evil smile "Wow you finally figured that out? I never hid that fact!" he said laughing. Fitz was still in shock "But...But the dwarven guards! And you can't get into this place without..." Moren slapped him "Magsidian?" he answered holding up the crest pin that held his cape up, it was a unique black with etchings all over it "As for the guards, I convinced them to join me! I can be very persuasive as you know!" Moren said as he laughed again. He grabbed Fitz and shoved him into an empty cell and then locked the door "You never planned to help Sophie love me did you?!" Fitz snarled and Moren scoffed "You are really slow you know that right? Of course I wasn't going to help you! You're pathetic Fitz! PATHETIC!" he yelled back and then walked down the hall and out of sight.

Fitz sighed and slid down to sit against the door, he buried his head in his hands "What have I done?!" he said to himself and started crying. It could have been ten minutes or ten hours he wasn't sure but eventually he heard the voice "Fitz? Fitzroy Vacker?" a soft male voice spoke out of the darkness. Fitz looked up and realized the voice was coming from the cell next to his, he got up and pressed his face against the small barred window "Hello? Who is that?!" Fitz yelled and the man chuckled softly. Fitz was sure he recognized the voice but he didn't have to wonder for long because the man soon spoke again.

"It's me, Councilor Terik."

Fitz gasped and thought that he had heard him wrong "Terik?! But...Moren killed you!" Fitz said and he heard the councilor sigh heavily "Almost and the way he treats people here I'm starting to wish that he did! He crashed a wave on me and knocked me unconscious when I awoke I was being dragged through here by our own guards and I've been locked up here ever since." Terik explained and Fitz could hear his prosthetic leg clinking from the damage it suffered in Gildingham "But...why would he keep you alive?! He killed Bronte why keep you alive?!" Fitz asked but then he realized what he said when he heard Terik gasp "Bronte...is dead?" he asked softly and his voice cracked. Fitz sighed and explained what Bronte had told them about his infection with the plague and Terik didn't make a sound for a long time before he finally spoke "Goodbye my old friend." he muttered softly.

After a short gap of silence Terik spoke again "How did you wind up here Fitz?" he asked and Fitz wanted to lie and tell him that he was captured but what was the point? "I...I had joined Moren Slade because he said that he would help Sophie love me as I love her." he explained and he could practically feel Terik shaking his head "Fitz...love can't be won! Love is simply a part of us that can't be fought nor should it be. Miss Foster did not love you, then that is simply how it is. You shall find another person to love and they will love you just the same. Always remember that Fitz." Terik said and Fitz listened with every word and then started crying again at what he had gotten himself into.

Soon after Fitz pulled himself together and approached the door again "Councilor Terik?" he asked to see if he was asleep "It's just Terik son, no need for titles in a horror show like this place." the man said and Fitz nodded "I...I didn't know...I'm so sorry! For everything! This is all my fault, if I had just told the Council that Moren was still alive then none of this would have ever happened! So many people would still be alive and we wouldn't be locked up in Exile." Fitz said through tears and he tried to think of more things to say but Terik only chuckled "Don't be Fitz. Yes you have made a mistake but it's whether or not we choose to correct it that defines who we truly are." he explained to the young Telepath.

After that they stopped talking for who knows how long, Exile seemed to be a place where time did not exist and Fitz felt like he was going insane as he huddled into a ball on his hard cot like bed. He kept looking at the door thinking that his friends were going to come and rescue him and Terik but then he kept remembering that he had betrayed them. No one would be coming for him anymore, he was alone in the center of the Earth without any hopes of escaping.

It was with that thought that Fitz realized something, he ran to the door "Terik?! Terik?!" he whispered harshly and he heard Terik mumble a response, he had been sleeping "How long have you been here?!" he asked as his mind raced with an adrenaline of new found hope. After a few minutes he thought that Terik had fallen back asleep but then he heard "Four days, thirteen hours, and sixteen minutes why?" he asked as Fitz heard him approach his door "That means you were here when Keefe escaped! How did he get out of here?!" Fitz asked and after a long time of silence he thought that Terik didn't know before he heard a voice that was NOT Teriks.

"I'm right here Fitz, I never escaped."

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOTAL BRAIN EXPLOSION! Plz review I love and live for your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I didn't update because I lost my power for FOUR DAYS! I will be updating as much as possible as compensation!**

 **Rimeshire**

Dex had been locked in his room for three days, after the funeral for Grady Dex ran straight to his room and started tinkering "Not again! I'm not losing anyone else!" Dex kept mumbling to himself as he grabbed this and that, random springs and cogs flew as he put pieces together. He kept trying different combinations but couldn't get it right "Pyrokinetic and Hydrokinetic! It has to have its own frequency!" Dex said as he threw his gadget at the wall and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Dex fell to ground crying into his hands, he loved Grady like a father, he had always been there for him when he needed a place to relax from the triplets or when the stress of manifestation got to him he and Edaline always gave him his favorite food.

Not to say his parents weren't loving and supportive of course they were, he wouldn't trade them for the world, but sometimes making elixirs and throwing snowballs wasn't enough. Dex hugged himself and sobbed on the ground for what felt like hours. He cried until his eyes stung and he just wanted nothing more than to reverse time and take Grady's place, better him than Sophies father, he picked himself up and looked at his destroyed gadget "Stupid talent!" Dex said as he stomped on it and broke it some more "What's the point of being a Technopath if I can't even build a tracker?!" Dex screamed at no one.

"I hope that tracker isn't for me!" a voice said behind him.

Dex turned and Moren Slade stood at the door, he turned a little and locked it so they would not be disturbed, "Now, a Technopath? I could have some use of you!" Moren said with an evil grin. Dex was breathing heavily and grabbed the nearest gadgets and threw them at Moren "I'll kill you!" Dex screamed as he charged the sadistic teen, but Moren side stepped and grabbed his throat and slammed him on top of a table without letting go of his throat. Dex gasped for air but Moren wouldn't let go "So, here's how this is going to go. If you don't do exactly what I tell you and make exactly what I want, I will burn your mother, drown your father, set your shop ablaze, and to top it? I will slowly dip each one of your siblings into boiling water feet first so they scream and then I will kill all of your friends one by one and I will make you watch! Got it!?" Moren yelled at him as he loosened his grip a little so Dex could breath.

Dex was still breathing heavily before he uttered "Go to hell!" as loud as he could with the hand across his throat, Moren clicked his tongue "Well then, I guess you'll just have to suffer!" he said as he threw Dex across the room and he crashed into his closet. Moren laughed hysterically as he grabbed the door handle. Instantly he went rigid and sparks shot from his crest pin as electricity coursed through him, his eyes went wide as his muscles convulsed and refused to let go of the handle. Eventually his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the ground still shaking from the zap, his breathing was rapid and uneven as Dex came into his vision, battered but smiling "I finally got you! You son of a bitch!" Dex said as he grabbed Moren by his shoulders and hauled him into a chair.

After twenty minutes Moren groaned and lifted his head "Wh-What?" he said groggily and shook his head violently before he looked up at the teen in front of him "Whoa, little Dex knocked me out?! I salute you sir!" he said with a twisted grin. Dex punched him in the jaw as hard as he could and he burst into a fit of laughter "Wow! You got quite an arm don't ya?!" he said as his teeth became blood stained and blood dribbled down his chin. Dex kept punching him "I'm gonna make you pay!" Dex said as he rubbed his blood stained knuckles and looked at the teenager who was beaten and barely conscious "I don't like hurting people but you deserve it!" Dex said and Moren laughed as much as he could with blood pooled in his mouth. Moren looked at Dex "Little Dex, oh how he loves! Little Dex will never find one! Little Dex is just a kid! Little Dex will never see the doves!" Moren sang with a grin showing his dark red teeth Dex shook his head "I change my mind, I very much enjoy hurting you!" Dex said as he kicked Moren in the face and sent him to the ground still tied to the chair.

Dex grabbed a rag and wiped the blood off his hands before he grabbed an Imparter and hailed all of his friends "Guys, I have Moren! I tied him up, he's in my room. Get everyone you can and get them her. It's time he paid for his crimes!" Dex told them and they all congratulated him for his bravery and cunning before hanging up. He looked over and Moren was still barely awake, he was spinning his head mumbling something incoherent "Shut up!" Dex said and stomped on his hand, definitely breaking it and Moren didn't even flinch.

"Wow, you really did a number on him!" a voice behind him said, he turned but was then tackled by two cloaked figures, Dex was blindfolded and held down as he heard more people run in "Take him with us! Moren are you alright?" the man before asked and he could hear Moren light his hands "Of course I'm alright! This kid can't punch to save his life!" he said laughing. Dex was shaking "I...I know that voice!" he said when the other man spoke again, he heard footsteps and then the man leaned over "Yes, you do Mr. Diznee and I'm sorry to do this but it's what needs to be done for a better future!" he said and then Dex realized who it was "You!? How could you!? You're..." Moren punched him in the back of the head and sent him to the ground unconscious.

"He can be very useful! I don't know why he was so difficult!" Moren said as the men leaped away until it was just him and his associate, he lit his hands on fire and looked at the room "Some people just want to watch the world burn sir." the man said before leaping away Moren grinned evilly as he set the room ablaze.

"And others want to be responsible for burning it!"

 **Sorry again for not updating! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rimeshire**

"Get those flames under control!" Tiergan yelled as he, Alden, and Quinlin grabbed the triplets while Linh called a large amount of water to douse the flames that had engulfed half of the large mountain mansion. Everyone had made it out safely but no one could find Dex "Where could he be?! He said he had Moren tied up and that...oh no!" Juline said as she hugged her husband "We were at the shop when he hailed...I didn't think anything of it I thought it was all okay but when we saw the smoke...Oh Dex!" she said as she fell to the ground.

Quinlin came over and handed Bex over to her "He's okay I'm sure of it! We didn't find a body and Moren is gone, that must mean that Moren wants him. I don't think he would kill someone he wants. That's probably why he didn't kill Keefe." Qiunlin said before he leaped away without any reason given. Everyone was fixing the damages when Alden stopped "Mr. Sencen...how _did_ escape from Moren Slade?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Keefe tensed and looked at him "Oh you know...I have my ways!" he said but everyone caught how nervous he was "Keefe? What exactly did you do to get out of there?" Sophie asked and Keefe opened his mouth but no words came out.

Suddenly three of the Councilors leaped in behind Keefe with a dozen goblin soldiers, they grabbed Keefe and held him down. Everyone saw the Councilors looked angry, Ramira, Zarina, and Oralie all walked toward them "We have been decieved!" Oralie said as she pulled out an elixir and the goblins forced the drink down Keefes throat "I didn't want to believe it but we have been betrayed by one of our own!" Zarina said her hands sparking with electricity out of anger. Keefe started shaking and gurgling as he thrashed and grabbed his throat, soon his skin began to darken and he grew a little taller and his hair turned black to reveal a certain Councilor.

"EMERY?!" Everyone yelled in unison and the head Councilor was gasping for air before he looked at them "Please! You don't understand! We have all been deceived!" He said but before he could say any more the goblins had him in chains "Yes we have! You have tricked us and you have been working with Moren Slade since the beginning! That's how he knew where we were in Paris! You are the reason Bronte and Terik are dead!" Oralie screamed and it seemed that she wasn't just remembering her friends, she was remembering Kenric, the one she loved that Fintan took away from her leaving her alone forever.

Emery shook his head but couldn't seem to think clearly "I...No it is not me! Please believe me!" Emery said as Ramira and Zarina leaped away with him and six of the goblins. Oralie turned with tears in her eyes "I can't believe it was Emery, he was always courageous and brave standing against any threat against the elves but this? This is not like him!" she said as she wiped her tears away. Edaline and Juline hugged her tightly as she cried and Sophie grabbed her hand "We will end this! Now that we have Morens accomplice we made him vulnerable! Moren Slade will not get away with this!" she said and Oralie smiled and knelt down, then she hugged Sophie. Eventually Sophie felt her mother wrap her arms around her and soon everyone was around them as if to shield the world from all their pain.

But nothing could ever do that.

 **Exile**

Moren dragged Dex through the dark halls of Exile and before he reached the cell block Marella came out of her room "Dex?! Moren what are you doing?!" she demanded and Moren rolled his eyes "Prisoners of war Marella get used to it!" he said as he pushed passed her. Marella ran in front of him again "Get used to it?! Moren this isn't what you talked about!" she yelled and Moren laughed hysterically "Did you really believe me on all that stuff?! Marella I will burn this world until all that's left is this place deep in the earth! Then I'll burn that too! Now you are either with me or against me, make your choice!" he said and kept walking.

He hadn't gotten more then fifty feet when a sharp hot pain struck Moren in the back, he gasped and fell to the ground in pain and saw that his cape was on fire, he looked over and saw Marella standing there with her hands lit "Let...Dex...go...NOW!" she ordered and Moren simply smiled before he punched Dex, knocking him out, and placed him against the wall. Moren stood and looked at Marella as he lit his hands "That was the wrong side Marella!" he said and launched a wave of fire after her, she yelped and dove down another hall, when the wave passed she sent a fireball after Moren and it struck his shoulder. Moren stumbled "Argh! Guards!" he yelled and two dwarves appeared behind Marella and held her in place as Moren walked over to her.

He knelt down so he was face to face with her "It's a pity really, you had so much potential! Oh well." he said and grabbed her face and kissed her. She thrashed and struggled as fire coursed through Morens mouth and through hers, he wiped his mouth and walked away as Marella burned from the inside out and eventually burst into nothing but ash. Moren laughed as he picked Dex up and opened a cell door "You have a roommate!" he said with a smile and threw Dex in on top of Fitz who coughed at the sudden weight.

Moren laughed "Have fun you two!" he said before he walked back to his personal room and found his two accomplices waiting for him "Hello sir." they said together and Moren smiled.

"Everything is according to plan!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Exile**

"You mother..." Dex yelled when he realized who his cell mate was, he tackled Fitz and started beating him and trying to claw his eyes out "Wait! Dex please listen to me!" Fitz said but Dex wasn't listening "Why should I ever trust you again?!" Dex screamed. Suddenly he heard another voice "Because he's the only chance we have Mr. Diznee!" the voice of Councilor Terik came from the other cell, Dex stopped punching Fitz in the crotch "Councilor?" he said and after a quick explanation Dex stopped attacking Fitz, though he was still glaring at him.

After Dex calmed down enough to not punch Fitz every five seconds he sat down "What is he talking about?!" he snapped and Fitz sighed "If I can somehow reach out to Sophie telepathically then maybe she can send some help to come get us." Fitz explained and Dex laughed "Sophie helping you?! Yeah right after what Moren did to Keefe and you still join him?! She will never speak to you again!" Dex argued and then Fitz gave a small smile "That wasn't Keefe." he said softly. Dex looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked as h stood up "I'm right here Dexy!" Keefes voice rang out from down the hall and Dex jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice "Keefe?! What...How?!" Dex stammered as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that was happening.

Eventually Terik spoke up "Mr. Diznee do you think you could use your Technopathic abilities to open these doors? If we can somehow get out of here and up to the surface then maybe we can reach Miss Foster!" Terik asked and Dex nodded "Give me a second and I'll see what I can do!" he said and knelt down next to the lock. While Dex was working on the door Fitz approached the window "Keefe?! I have a question for you." he asked and he heard Keefe grunt in answer meaning yes "Do you love Sophie?" he asked and he could hear his breath hitch, after a few seconds he finally spoke "Yes. I love her with all my heart, I never want to do those matching scrolls because I know that I want her!" Keefe said and Fitz sighed.

After a few minutes Fitz spoke again "I love her too Keefe, but she loves you and not me." and he could hear Fitz chuckle lightly "I know, I heard your heart to heart moment with Terik four days ago, you weren't exactly subtle at hiding your feelings anyway." he said and Fitz gave a small smile "I...I'm sorry Keefe, I want you to be happy and I want Sophie to be happy and if you make her happy then I hope you two will be very happy when we get out of here." Fitz said and he heard sniffling "Keefe don't cry man!" he said and then he heard shuffling "Fitzy I'm not the one crying." he said and they both came to the realization "Terik?" they asked together.

The sobbing grew louder "I...I love Oralie! I always have! Stupid over the moon in love with her! That's why I went on that stupid Paris assignment! I thought I could show that I am just as brave as Kenric was!" Terik said between sobs and he cried some more before Fitz finally spoke "So just like us, if we keep going at each others throats for attention from Sophie one of us may die just like Kenric." Fitz said sadly and he heard Keefe sigh "I'm sorry man! You liked her first and I just kind of stole her away! I never meant to fall in love with her but I couldn't help it!" Keefe said bitterly and Fitz shook his head "No Keefe it's my fault I need to keep my emotions in check because if I did we wouldn't all be stuck here and I wouldn't have joined Moren like a fucking idiot!" he said and then they heard a very loud throat clear.

"You guys do realize I picked the lock like five minutes ago right?" Dex said casually and before anyone spoke he smiled "Oh and by the way guys? Sophie kissed me so I'm ahead!" he said and chuckled as he unlocked Teriks cell. The dark haired councilor limped out with a his mechanical leg clinking and sparking, he wiped his eyes and smiled "Well done Dex! Well done! When we make it out of here I will make the Council agree to open classes at Foxfire for Technopaths! You are truly one of a kind!" he said with a kind smile and Dex gave one in return as he opened Keefes cell.

They all moved in to see Keefe and they almost cried all over again, Keefe was laying on the cot, burns and cuts everywhere, his eye was slashed and bleeding, his leg was clearly broken and so was his arm. His hair, on the other hand, was absolutely perfect and Terik was about to ask when Fitz spoke "Come on buddy we are getting out of here!" he said as he and Dex grabbed either side of him and hauled him up. Keefe yelped in pain "I...What's the point?! Moren will find us and kill us or worse!" Keefe said sadly and then Terik walked in and slapped Keefe across the face "Pull yourself together kid! We need to get the fuck outta here!" he said and Keefe shook his head for a long time and then looked at his friends "Whoa what am I saying?! Let's get the hell out of here! My hair hasn't seen the light of day in weeks!" he said with a smirk and they started down the ever twisting hallways.

Terik led the way as he had been to Exile many times and mumbled directions under his breath, every once in a while he would push the others against the wall and they would see a few dwarven guards rush by "Okay just down this hall and then I use this to get us out of here!" he said showing a small magsidian crystal that was hidden in his leg. Dex glared "Why didn't you use that before?!" he asked angrily and Terik smiled "It only works at the entrance to Exile not inside." he explained and hid the crystal away.

They ran up the stairs and as they were about to reach the entrance an explosion knocked them all off their feet "NOT SO FAAAAST!" a voice sang and they all saw Moren Slade walking towards them and they heard dwarves rushing towards them sounding ready to fight. Everyone scrambled up the stairs and reached the entrance and Terik took out the magsidian just as Moren lit his hands "I killed one I'll kill another!" he said laughing hysterically. That was cut short when Fitz tackled him and they went down the stairs fighting "Guys go!" Fitz yelled and Keefe started towards them but Terik grabbed him "We have to leave now!" he pleaded as dwarves rushed into the room. Terik grabbed Dex too and they took one last look at Fitz punching Moren Slade and then he looked at them "GO!" he yelled one more time.

Then they leaped away.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Allow me to bring some things to light here: Yes the REAL Keefe was the one in Exile, the FAKE Keefe was Emery in disguise using an elixir just like Sophie and Dex used in Lodestar (At least I think it was Lodestar), You may find some things confusing like how the Councilors found out Emery betrayed them and everything? Don't worry I will explain everything by the end of the story. Aaaalllll will be revealed my pretties! Thank you so much to all that have stuck with this story! I can't thank you enough!**

 **Lumenaria**

Keefe, Dex, and Terik all landed face first in the dirt in front of the massive castle like structure "Ow!" Keefe yelled as Dex landed on his broken leg "Sorry man." Dex said and helped him up. After that they both helped Terik on his feet and looked around "Shouldn't there be a bunch of guards or something?" Dex asked and Terik shook his head "State of emergency for the goblins, they all have been relieved of their duties here since Vespera is gone their is no real point." he explained as he reached into his pocket and took out his magsidian crystal.

He cursed and then threw the crystal over the cliffside "Won't be of anymore use to us!" he said miserably and they all sat down overlooking the sea in silence "Now what?!" Keefe asked as he winced from his leg. Terik shrugged "Not sure, Eternalia is across the globe and their isn't a single elvin, goblin, or even dwarven house within a hundred or so miles!" he said and hung his head. Dex stood up "Come on! I can leap us out of here!" he said with a smile but Terik shook his head "Taking all three of us? Or even trying to jump that far alone would most assuredly kill you. I cannot allow you to put yourself in harms way Mr. Diznee." Terik said and Dex's smile faded and he sat back down.

"MOVE OUT!" a loud voice boomed behind them.

They all gasped and stood frozen as they all recognized the voice of Moren Slade, wearing his standard Foxfire clothes but he wore a cape that seemed to be on fire but never burned, then they realized they had not been seen and scrambled behind a large boulder nearby. When the trio peered over they witnessed a horrifying sight! Moren Slade stood a hundred feet away from them with his back to them but they knew he didn't need to see them to know they were there, he was shouting orders and every once in a while threw a fireball. Dex got up but Keefe grabbed his shoulder "Too dangerous dude!" he whispered but Dex shrugged him off and darted to the nearest tree and looked down at what Moren was yelling at.

They could see Dex pale and nearly scream as he quickly ran back to them and got them down lower behind the boulder "It's his army! It's MASSIVE!" he said out of breath from the sight. They peered over again and Moren was laughing now however two cloaked figures stood next to him and they were not wearing Neverseen cloaks. The figure on the left was wearing a dark purple robe and the figure on the right was wearing a light gray robe. They both were talking to Moren but he seemed to only really listen to the gray hooded figure, he nodded and then shouted another order...

"RAVAGOG!" he shouted and they could hear thousands of soldiers roar in excitement as they marched to the city of the ogre king, eventually the gray cloaked figure leaned over and whispered something, Moren froze in fear before he gulped and nodded, then all three of them walked down the hill and out of sight. The three of them all let out a sigh of relief as they heard the last of the army march away "Did you guys see that?!" Keefe asked as he rubbed his slashed eye and Terik nodded "Amazing isn't it?" he said and Dex looked between them "What?! What's amazing?!" he asked a little irritated.

Terik looked at the young Technopath "That gray cloaked figure? Whoever they are...they actually scare Moren Slade. We were wrong to think Moren was the mastermind behind all of this. Someone is running this whole army and Moren is only the general! Whoever that is...must be a thousand times worse than Moren if they can scare someone like him!" Terik explained as they all stood up. Dex shuddered at the thought and then turned to the councilor "So what now? Try and warn the Council before Ravagog is destroyed?" Dex asked and Terik shook his head "We would get there too late, we need to stop Moren's army and what I propose is most likely suicide." he said glumly.

Keefe sighed "You want us to beat the army to Ravagog and convince King Dimitar to prepare his defenses so he can crush Morens army don't you?" he asked and Terik looked at him amazed "Yes...Yes that's exactly what I was going to suggest! How did you know?" he asked and Keefe rolled his one good eye "That's just an average Tuesday. Lets go!" he said with a smirk and Dex helped him to his feet. Terik nodded "But the only problem is how are we to get to Ravagog unnoticed by that massive army?!" he asked himself before he suddenly smiled widely.

Keefe went wide eyed "Ohhhh no! NO! Please tell me you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting?!" he begged and Dex looked confused but Terik simply nodded and looked out to sea as he smiled again...

"Lady Cadence!" Terik said.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter I know it's kind of short but I hope you still enjoy it! Moren isn't in control? That CANNOT be good at all! But the question is...who is it? HINT: It is not an OC! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Near Ravagog**

"NOT LIKE THIS! OH SWEET GOD NOT LIKE THIS!" Terik screamed at the top of his lungs as Lady Cadence had the large sea creatures tugging her boat come to a halt near the Ravagog docks "This is as far as the boat will go, Dimitar had the docks expanded so now it's a bit of a hike." Cadence said as they all hopped off the shaking mansion boat. Terik and Dex immediately began kissing the muddy ground "Oh land! I have been taking you for granted!" Dex shouted as he rolled around on the ground almost like a dog.

Keefe smirked, his leg and arm were slowly healing thanks to a few elixirs from Lady Cadences storage and some that Dex was able to whip up before they set sail. "You guys and your weak stomachs! Come on we have a hike to go on!" he said and soon the others were ready. They were walking for maybe five minutes before three ogres appeared out of nowhere and held their weapons at their throats "Why are you here Cadence!? The king does not wish to see you!" the middle oger, who was clearly a captain, snorted angrily and Cadence smiled "Grom, get out of the way please or I will tell Dimitar about your little fling with Ro!" she said and Grom paled while his two soldiers snickered "Right this way!" he said and led them down a path that was hidden by trees and bushes.

After twenty minutes they pushed a boulder aside and revealed the soon to be rebuilt city of Ravagog before them, Terik gasped "Never in my years have I ever actually seen this city with my own eyes, it is strangely beautiful and enchanting!" he said and Grom grinned "This way, the king is sparring with new recruits." he said and led them to a massive arena that was right next to the palace. The guards at the entrance eyed the three men but did not bat an eye for Lady Cadence as they walked in and the sounds of fighting become louder and louder, soon they reached the center and found King Dimitar brutally beating a new recruit "Keep your guard up and when I swing you dodge! Yes! That's better!" he said and then grabbed the soldier and threw him across the arena right at the feet of the group.

Dimitars confused expression soon turned very dark and ominous "Why?! It is not smart to go to the major city of the people you are at war with 'Councilor'!" he spat as he glared at Terik. Lady Cadence stepped in and bowed "My lord Dimitar, please hear them out! They have traveled a great distance to give you a warning!" she pleaded and although Dimitar still looked like he wanted to kill them all he nodded. Terik stepped forward "King Dimitar, Moren Slade is marching with his army as we speak to raze this city until all that is left is ash!" he said and Dimitar scowled "Why should I ever trust you?! For all I know you killed my daughter!" he yelled and that was when Keefe stepped in "Actually Dimmy they didn't kill her, Moren did!" he said with a smirk.

King Dimitar growled and rubbed his cut ear "Keefe Sencen! You may fight like a soldier but that doesn't mean I trust you like one!" he barked and then Keefe laughed a full blown hyena laugh that made everyone stop and look at him. When he finally calmed down he lifted his now healed leg and took off his shoe, he shook it and small crystal came out and landed in his palm, he threw it to Dimitar who caught it and frowned "What is this small...and very smelly crystal for boy?!" he asked irritated.

Keefe smiled again, "It's a recording crystal, ever since my time with the Neverseen it became a bit of a habit to get as much info as possible. If I may?" he asked and held his hand out again, Dimitar hesitantly gave him the crystal back. He muttered a small incantation under his breath and the crystal lit up and a small hologram came to life showing Moren Slade covered in wood and ash " _Well looks like your bodyguard is dead Keefey! Good thing too! Don't want Dimitar helping the elves and this just destroyed all chances!_ " the hologram said and Dimitar watched with a neutral expression as he continued talking but he drowned it out.

After the crystal ended the recording Dimitar stood there for a long while "He killed Ro...HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Dimitar screamed and all the ogres in the room roared and slammed their weapons into their chestplates. The ogre king was fuming as he grabbed a weapons rack and shattered it with his bare hands "He will pay!" he roared in anger as he marched out of the arena. The group quickly followed him "My king? Now will you listen to us?! Moren Slade is on his way here to crush your city underfoot!" Lady Cadence said again and Dimitar stopped outside of what appeared to be an army barracks.

They all walked in and hundreds upon hundreds of heavily armed ogres stood in honor for their king "We have been decieved! Moren Slade, the Deciever, he has made us all look like fools! He is responsible for the death of my daughter and by the might of the ogre empire he will suffer a thousand deaths!" Dimitar roared and all of his soldiers roared in agreement. Just as he finished an ogre courier ran in out of breath "My king...My king we have a problem!" he gasped and Dimitar nodded before handing him a flask of water "Drink, then speak!" he ordered and the courier took a drink "A large army is advancing from the east! Moren Slade is leading them!" he said and Dimitar grinned so widely Moren Slade would be proud.

"It's a fight he wants?! It's a fight he will get!"

 **This battle is going to be EPIC! Who's with me? Review whether or not Moren Slade should die in this battle but this is not the end of the story just so you know so choose wisely! Please review guys! Love youuuuuuuuuuu!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is it guys! THE BATTLE OF THE AGES!**

 **Exile**

Fitz sighed in frustration as he looked down at his shackled leg, he was able to distract Moren long enough for his friends to make it out but Moren was not at all happy at losing his prisoners. Fitz had been beaten and chained and barely given any food to eat as punishment, he slammed his head into the wall behind him out of annoyance when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly backed up to the closest wall corner as the tumblers in his door started turning.

When the door opened a cloaked figure stood at the entrance, Fitz couldn't see who it was but they were clearly a Neverseen because of the symbol on the robe "This way!" he said and Fitz eyed him suspiciously, when he didn't move towards him the cloaked man sighed "Quickly!" he urged and Fitz pointed at his shackled leg. The man produced a key from his robe and he helped Fitz up "Now can you walk?" he asked and Fitz recognized his voice but couldn't pin point it, nevertheless Fitz nodded and he followed the robed man through the twisting halls.

They came to the entrance of Exile and the man pulled out a Magsidian crystal "Okay, lets go!" he said and that's when Fitz stopped "Who are you?!" he asked angrily and the man chuckled "Don't you recognize me little brother?" he said and Fitz gasped as he took off his hood. Alvar Vacker stood in front of him with a grin "How?! Your memories were gone!" he exclaimed and Alvar sighed "Moren found me and was using me as his personal servant. When I heard your voice I thought I recognized it and suddenly all the memories came back full force. I can't let you die in this place little brother." Alvar explained as they walked up the stairs.

Fitz shook his head "Why should I trust you?! You betrayed all of us!" Fitz snapped and Alvar sighed "Yes I did, but we are still brothers! We are family and we still need to be there for each other no matter what. I'm not saying you should forgive me only that you trust me!" he pleaded and finally Fitz sighed and nodded "So where are we going anyway?" he finally asked and Alvar grabbed his arm.

"Ravagog!"

 **Eternalia**

"With the imprisonment of Councilor Emery, the Council has voted me and Oralie as the heads so we do not have one corrupt leader!" Ramira stated to Sophie, her friends, Queen Hylda, and the Black Swan members as they all concluded the meeting that was taking place in the Council chambers. They all nodded when suddenly a sharp sound cut through the air "Hello?! Is anyone reading me?!" a voice said and everyone gasped as Oralie lifted her imparter and stared at the screen "Terik! You're alive!" she said happily as she saw the battered but still very much alive councilor on the screen. She hooked her imparter into a console and a hologram of Terik came to life in the center in the room "I'm glad to see you are alive as well Oralie! I would never have forgiven myself if you got hurt!" he said and Oralie blushed.

Everyone finally got over their initial shock and bombarded him with questions but he held up his hand "My friends, we may have a way to stop Moren Slade once and for all!" he said and everyone gasped and listened. Terik noticed that Hylda was in the room but continued "King Dimitar has found out the truth of his daughter! Peace can be restored! As we speak his men prepare to face Morens army! We urge that you all come to Ravagog to help us! Please!" he explained and Hylda rolled her eyes.

Everyone knew what Hylda was going to say but Oralie spoke up "I will join you!" and all of the councilors looked at her "So will I!" Zarina stated. One by one the councilors all joined with Ramira being the most reluctant but still joining, then Mr. Forkle stepped forward "The Black Swan will help any way they can!" he stated and all of the members nodded in agreement. Soon all eyes fell on Sophie and her friends "If it means stopping Moren then I'm in!" she said and everyone yelled in agreement until they heard the throat clear.

Everyone turned to Queen Hylda "Why should we help the ogre king?! He is truly awful! We lost our home why not let him lose his!" she said angrily and Oralie stepped down and walked over to her "My Queen, we must help those in need. Even if we do not see eye to eye Dimitar has sided with us and ogres are violent bloodthirsty creatures by birth and nature! What's better? To be born good or overcome your evil nature with great practice? Dimitar has chosen to trust us. We should trust him!" she said softly and Hylda looked conflicted before she simply turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone sighed but then remembered the reason this was all about "We must get to Ravagog! NOW!" Oralie said and everyone nodded as they took out crystals and partnered up. Oralie had Edaline with her "It's time to make this bastard pay!" she said viciously.

Then they all leaped away.

 **Ravagog**

"PUSH!" Dimitar shouted and his men pushed multiple catapults into place behind the city gates, Dex and Keefe were setting up traps in the field that Morens army would be approaching from, they had everything from bombs to caltrops to spikes. Terik was with Dimitar talking about defenses when the wind rushed around them, they all turned and standing in front of the gates was a small militia consisting of the Councilors, Sophie, Tam, Linh, Jensi, Stina, all of their parents, and the Black Swan leaders and all of their gnome members as well.

Oralie quickly ran to Terik and pulled him into a hug "I thought I lost you!" she whispered and Terik smiled "Never." he said back and kissed her cheek, she blushed and kissed him back. Sophie and her friends looked around and she saw Dex running up to her "You're alive!" Sophie said and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, she looked past him and saw a familiar face walking over. She stopped hugging Dex and his parents took over crying and sobbing over how they missed him, Sophie walked towards Keefe "Are you really Keefe?" she asked and he smiled "The one and only! I heard you have the hots for me! True?" he asked with a wavering smirk as he was very nervous.

Sophie smiled and they hugged "Don't ever leave me again!" she said and Keefe chuckled deeply "Until the end of time Foster." he said softly and kissed the top of her head. After a loving reunion Dimitar walked towards everyone "Hylda?" he asked and Ramira shook her head, the ogre king sighed "Just as I thought, I do not blame her. Come let me show you your vantage point." he said gesturing to a large barricaded area on top of the city gates.

When they reached the area, they could see the entire battlefield "We are here to fight with you! Not watch!" Terik stated and Dimitar smiled "No, you did well coming here to warn me but I cannot ask you to die for my city as well." he said just as they heard a very very deep sound. The sound was like a tuba multiplied by a million, loud and terrifying and Dimitar grinned "It has begun! The horns of war!" he said and ran out of the room to join his army.

They could hear the army before they could even see it, the sound of thousands of feet pounding the earth and the clattering of armor and shouting of orders. As they gazed onto the battlefield they saw Dimitar with his royal guards at the gates, no other soldier was in sight. Then a massive amount of elves, goblins, ogres, trolls, and dwarves all appeared at the edge of the field, they seemed to never end and even though they all looked so tiny everyone could see Moren Slade clearly as he stood on a large rock off to the side of his army near the shoreline.

Moren smiled sadistically "Is this it?! The great ogre king with only a handful of guards?! You disappoint me Dimitar!" he taunted and they could see Dimitar growing angry "You will pay for the murder of my daughter!" he shouted at the teenager who mocked surprise "You finally figured it out?! Took you long enough!" he said laughing hysterically. Dimitar growled deeply as his guards lowered their weapons to point at the army and Moren spread his hands "It's really me! This is no steam illusion! If you want to kill me now this is your chance!" he screamed with a large grin.

The ogre king roared loudly and hundreds of Ravagog soldiers appeared from the ground and started fighting, the battle began, Moren laughed as an ogre appeared behind him and he jumped on top of him and shoved his burning hands into his eyes. He jumped off the dead ogre onto another and summoned water from the shore and covered his head in it, eventually the ogre dropped as he thrashed trying to struggle for air but soon stopped moving. Moren pushed and killed his own men as he made his way to another ogre and burned his leg, causing him to fall face first into his flaming hand, killing him instantly.

Moren was laughing in delight at the mayhem and noticed that Dimitar was gone and his royal guards were advancing "PLAYTIME!" he screamed and started throwing fireball after fireball at the guards, slowly taking them down. Everyone was watching with horror as they saw that Morens army was endless and soon the ogres would be overrun "We have to help them!" Terik said and Ramira shook her head "What can we do?! That army is massive we may be strong but their sheer numbers would win no matter what!" she stated.

Sophie couldn't figure it out "How is Moren so powerful?!" she asked and Alden sighed "It's his abilities, you saw how his eyes are different colors? That is literally his abilities conflicting with each other. Hydrokinesis and Pyrokinesis are exact opposites, the fact that Moren has not been physically torn apart is astounding! It's like pressing two same sided magnets against each other, the mix is deadly and yet he is alive!" he said astounded and Sophie suddenly had an idea "We need to get down there!" she said and Ramira shook her head "We are to stay here!" she said firmly.

Terik and Oralie looked at each other "Well I don't know about you but I am not dying without a fight!" Terik said and Oralie agreed and ran out of the room with most of the councilors joining them. Mr. Forkle turned to look at everyone else "You kids...let's kick some ass!" he said with a grin and they all yelled and ran out of the room leaving Ramira scowling alone.

Back on the battlefield things were looking bleak Moren was slaughtering all he could get his hands on and his men may have been getting crushed and killed but more just swarmed up as they slowly backed the ogres towards the city gates. Moren grinned as he burned the last palace guard to death and gazed at the carnage "Is that all you got Dimitar!?" he yelled across the field with a laugh when suddenly he heard gears grinding. He looked at the palace gates and they shot down as Dimitar ran out with all of the Black Swan and Councilors in tow screaming for blood and justice "NO! THIS IS WHAT I GOT!" Dimitar shouted and hundreds more ogres flooded out of the gates and engaged the army.

Moren frowned in annoyance and jumped on top of an ogre and snapped his neck "Oh this is gonna be fun!" he shouted with another crazed laugh as he tackled another soldier. All of the elves started using their powers and began to decimate the army before them! Tam was using the shadows to scare and suffocate, Linh was flooding the battlefield and drowning Neverseen soldiers by the tens, Dex pressed a button and his traps went off taking a hundred or so soldiers with them, Zarina was blasting enemies left and right, Della was vanishing and snapping the necks of soldiers in the blink of an eye, Alden and Keefe took up weapons and started fighting, Edaline was conjuring weapons and boulders to fall on top of the army, Juline was freezing everyone she could, Terik and Oralie were fighting next to Dimitar with daggers, Kesler was throwing elixirs everywhere that seemed to turn a bunch of men into chickens and other small harmless animals, and Sophie was inflicting as much as she could.

Even with their combined powers it wasn't enough! They were slowly being pushed back until Forkle was next to Sophie "Their is only one way to bring an army of this size down! we need to demoralize them!" he said as he smacked a Neverseen with his cane rendering him unconscious. Sophie shook her head "How can we do that?!" she asked and Forkle looked in the direction of Moren Slade, who was torturing an ogre soldier "Cut the head off of the snake!" he said bitterly and Sophie nodded but she needed a way to get to him, their were too many soldiers.

Then her luck changed and another war horn sounded, suddenly thousands upon thousands of goblins appeared and charged the army from the side, bringing down hundreds in seconds before the army turned and engaged the goblins. Queen Hylda rode on her chariot "FOR PEACE!" she shouted and the goblins all roared in agreement as they hacked and slashed their way through the army like it was warm butter. Many soldiers actually started to retreat but the blunt of the army stayed and fought tho they were wavering now and Sophie saw her chance.

She took off "Keefe?! Linh?! Come on!" she shouted and they nodded and fought their way towards the sadistic general, when he saw them he grinned maniacally "Well, well, well! I was wondering when you'd show up!" he shouted as he killed one of his own men in his way. He stalked towards them with his hands lit and sent a wave of fire after them, Linh rose her hands and all of the water on the ground rose and collided with the flames, dousing them completely.

Moren grunted annoyed as he sent another and another, each time Linh stopped him and doused the flames before they reached them. Eventually he charged towards jumped through the wave and tackled Linh "Too slow!" he shouted and took off his cape and threw it over her. She screamed as the flaming cape burned her skin but she lost her concentration and the water came down and extinguished the cape, and sent her, Keefe, Sophie, and Moren across the field to an area where the battle had died down, the army was entirely focused on the city gates and paid them no attention.

Moren coughed up sea water and struggled to his feet with an insane smile across his face, the others were starting to get up, however Linh was barely awake and Moren zeroed in on Keefe "Ahhh Keefe Sencen! Let's end this shall we!" he screamed and practically turned into flame as he charged Keefe gripped his throat. Moren returned to solid form "Did you really think you could hope to stop me?!" he asked with another grin and Keefe smiled through the pain "Not at all! But you never fought my girlfriend!" he stated and Moren frowned.

Suddenly Sophie jumped up fully awake without her gloves and grabbed Moren's bare arms, he gasped and let go of Keefe "Ohhhh! Wow this is fantastic! THE STUPID AWARD GOES TO YOU SOPHIE FOSTER!" he shouted loudly when suddenly he grimaced "I...It's...too much!" he said in pain as Sophie let go of his arms and Keefe grabbed her and pulled her away.

Moren was in complete and utter agony as he fell to his knees "TOO MUCH POWER! TOO MUCH! IT BURNS! IT BURNSSSSS!" he screamed as he clawed at his arms, neck, face, and any bit of exposed flesh he could grab. His face was covered in bloody slashes as he clawed into his skin, the blood soon turned orange and then his veins appeared to transform into fire as he wailed in pain "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Moren screamed loudly as he slowly rose to his feet, a mix of pain and rage on his face as he looked at them, his orange eye completely orange now, no iris or pupil. He screamed again as he walked towards them, the ground burning under his feet "IF I GO DOWN! I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he screamed when suddenly someone tackled him to the ground "GUYS RUN!" the familiar voice of Fitz shouted and they ran "ALL OF YOU WILL DIEEEEEEEE!" Moren screamed as they ran and the sound of a nuclear explosion happened behind them. Linh raised a wave of water and the massive explosion collided with the water and sent them to the ground as the explosion rocked the whole field.

When everyone regained consciousness, they saw all of their friends standing over them "Wh...Wh-What happened?" Keefe asked weakly and Alden helped him up "Sophie enhanced Morens abilities to the point of detonation, she saved our lives, the army saw everything and immediately retreated, Dimitar and Hylda are in pursuit to crush them once and for all." he explained. Keefe stared at Sophie before he stepped over and kissed her passionately "Best girl ever!" he said and she laughed "Best boy ever!" she responded before she gasped "FITZ!" she screamed and ran to the shoreline.

She could make out two bodies as she got closer, one was the scarred and badly burned body of Moren Slade and the other didn't look much better but she recognized his striking eyes "Fitz!?" she yelled and fell next to him and she could see he was unmoving. She cried silently as her friends caught up to her "I'm sorry for this." a voice said and they turned to see Alvar Vacker standing nearby "I told Fitz not to do it but he had to make sure you guys weren't hurt." Alvar explained before he grabbed a crystal and leaped away.

Ramira, who had finally come down, scowled again "Are we not going to give chase?!" she asked and everyone shook their heads "Another time." Alden stated before looking at his dead son and cried with his wife.

"You think you've won?!" an all too familiar voice said behind them, they turned and saw Moren laughing, he was clearly not going anywhere and was on the verge of death but was still barely alive. Keefe walked over and punched him "You son of a bitch! We win! You lose!" he snapped and Moren gave a pained and shallow chuckle "You...You don't know anything...I am only a cog to a much greater machine! The wheels have already been set in motion! The time of flame has begun!" he said laughing again and he looked towards the group "I...I have failed you my mistress...I have failed you...mother." he said before his eyes became glassy and his orange eye dimmed as his life left him.

Everyone had heard what he said and they dreaded the thought but they knew their was no way to avoid it...

Mother?

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! HOW WAS THAT FOR A BATTLE! REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! THE STORY IS NOT OVER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ravagog**

Elwin, Physic, and Quinlin appeared moments after and saw the carnage of the battle before them and then saw the group of heroes towards the shore and Keefe was standing over Moren Slades body holding him by his shirt collar "What did you just say?! What did you say?!" Keefe yelled as he shook the body of the teenager that tortured him and broke him for over a week. Moren Slades orange eye was dim as if the flames had finally been extinguished although a small manic grin remained on his face as if he had the last laugh of a cruel joke.

Keefe had tears in his eyes as he shook him again "Why did you take him?! MY BEST FRIEND!" he screamed and that grin remained and Sophie grabbed Keefe and wrapped him in a hug. Everyone else was crying as they slowly brought the young Vacker son towards the healers and Elwin knelt down next to the child "Elwin please see if you can help our son! Moren Slade was alive for a few moments and he was the center of the entire explosion, maybe...maybe Fitz is okay!" Della said and Alden pulled her into a hug.

Alden had tears in his eyes and tried to speak but Physic just held up her hand "If he is alive he is going to stay that way!" she said and her, along with Elwin and they leaped back to Foxfire. Quinlin grabbed Alden and pulled him off to the side "Alden we need to get Moren Slades body out of here! We need to make sure that's really him and not some illusion like Emery was." he explained and Alden glared at his once Cognate "The only thing I will be doing is staying by my sons side until he is better!" he said and Quinlin nodded.

Councilor Ramira walked over "I shall go with Quinlin, if Moren is not deceased I can stop him! After all I am a Mesmer." she stated and before anyone could object they had Moren wrapped in a shroud and they leaped away back to Eternalia. As they all started to head back to Ravagog to help with burials Dex pulled Sophie aside "I need to tell you something!" he whispered and Keefe stopped too but Dex glared at him and he held up his hands "Two person party got it!" he said and walked back with Tam and Linh. Sophie turned back to Dex what's up?" she asked and Dex suddenly frowned "I...I can't remember. When I got kidnapped I remember something familiar about it...like a voice." he said and shook his head as if trying to knock the memory loose.

Sophie looked at him "Are you okay Dex?" she asked worriedly and he smiled his dimpled grin "Nah I'm sure it's not that important!" he said with a laugh and threw his arm around Sophies shoulder "Good to be back Sophie!" he exclaimed and she laughed "Yes it is Diznee!" she said as they walked back to Keefe who was having a heated discussion with Tam "No dude it's called something weird like 'And a may' or something but I think I would be great at it!" he said with a laugh and Tam frowned "You're so weird you know that right?!" he said and Sophie walked over and kissed his cheek "Yeah but he's my weirdo!" she said with a grin.

They all laughed while Tam just shook his head and called them idiots when they heard horns sound in the distance, they all looked down the field and saw the two armies of ogres and goblins marching side by side laughing and joking as if they were all best friends. Dimitar and Hylda were walking next to each other already deeply discussing rebuilding their cities and giving a portion of Ravagog back to the gnomes and new trade agreements.

Alden and Della gave everyone a hug before they leaped away to Foxfire to be with their son, Edaline stayed with Sophie and kept an eye on Keefe to make sure he didn't try anything "Arms at your side Sencen!" she shrieked and Keefe quickly jerked his hand away before he lost it which made Sophie snicker a little. After a little bit more threatening from Edaline a few ogre and goblin guards walked in, Dimitar, Hylda, Oralie, and Terik walked in all of them smiling "Moren Slades army has been crushed! Not a single soldier remains and with the death of Moren Slade we can finally have peace!" Dimitar said proudly but his smile faltered when he saw how sad they were "What is wrong?" he asked slightly concerned.

Edaline looked up at him "Fitzroy is the reason Moren did not kill us all, he sacrificed himself to make sure the explosion was not as devastating as it could have been." she explained and Dimitar lowered his head as did Hylda "My deepest apologies young one. I saw how fiercely you all fought for my city and I will always be eternally grateful! I will send my best doctors to help care for the child, if there is a chance he can be revived we will take it!" he said and walked out.

Hylda nodded "I will do the same and I will station my best guards to watch over them! In case some remaining Neverseen loyalists remain and try to harm him!" she stated and then followed Dimitar out of the room. Just then Teriks Imparter went off "Oh that must be Ramira!" he said and then gave Oralie a kiss on the cheek before walking out into the hall just outside their room. Oralie was still blushing and Sophie was jumping up and down "So...you and Terik?!" she said happily and the councilor nodded "I never realized it but...he has always been there for me! I was so concerned about Kenric that I never noticed Terik, he is truly is a perfect match!" she said as her blush went away slowly.

Edaline walked over and gave her a hug "I'm so happy for you two but won't this mean that you will have to step down as councilors?!" she asked and Oralie gave a small chuckle "I don't care, and neither does Terik! We would rather be happy together than alone and always wish!" she said just before Terik walked in looking very mad. Keefe noticed "Hey Terik you alright?!" he asked and he shook his head in dismay "Ramira just told me they never got to Eternalia! Moren woke up and attacked her and Quinlin! He knocked her out and when she woke up he was gone!" he said frustrated.

Everyone gasped and Keefe looked madder than ever "What does it take to kill this guy?!" he yelled and Terik sighed "It gets worse!" he said miserably and everyone looked back at him...

"Quinlin is missing too."

 **Uh oh! That can't be good! Please review guys! LOVE YOU! BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Everglen**

It had been three weeks since Quinlin went missing and Moren Slade was back at large, three ogre encampments and fifty goblin citizens had been killed. Something, however, was not right with the deaths as Alden had been the one in charge as the investigation "I have seen the wounds and Moren Slade would either torture or burn, but these, these are new wounds entirely! It's almost as if he has become more methodical with these murders. More...self inflicted almost! As if he made them kill each other!" Alden explained as he went over some file crystals on the investigation in his office.

Sophie, Keefe, Tem, Linh, and Dex all nodded before they left and wandered the halls until they found Fitzs' room, they knocked quietly but as it had been for the last few weeks their was no answer at all. Keefe slowly opened the door and they saw Fitz in a full body cast, Della and Physic had not left his side since Elwin and Physic stopped him from dying, well almost stopped him. Moren's explosion was as volatile as Everblaze, whenever Elwin or Physic cured his burns they slowly returned!

Elwin was also in the room and he was checking his cells and he cursed "Dang it! Not one elixir I have tried has worked! Maybe if I...Wait...with the right concentration maybe the burns can...I HAVE AN IDEA!" he said and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything to him. Keefe shrugged before he walked over "How...How is he doing?" he asked softly and Della sighed heavily "He isn't better but he isn't worse. That's progress I suppose." she said as she held her sons hand tightly.

Suddenly quick and sharp footsteps were heard from down the hall, then Councilor Alina walked in with Zarina next to her "How is the young Vacker doing?" she asked and Della said the same thing as before. Alina nodded before she turned to the group and gestured for them to follow, once they were in the living room they all sat down. Keefe grabbed Sophie's hand as Alina stared at them "Terik and Oralie have stepped down as councilors, and with the death of Councilor Bronte and the imprisonment of Emery we are struggling to maintain order within the cities." Alina said sadly. Eventually Tam scoffed "What does that have to do with us?!" he asked and Alina stared at him in a very cold and calculating way "We need all of you to help keep the peace! Linh and Tam you are known widely in Atlantis because of your heroic acts in saving it from flooding! Councilor Zarina will be with you to help try and keep the peace." she said and Zarina gave them an encouraging smile and nod.

Linh agreed immediately but Tam took some convincing and finally agreed so that Linh would shut up, after that Alina turned to Dex "Mr. Diznee you and your family are well respected in Mysterium. It would be best if you all spoke to the higher workers there and keep them from causing a panic! If the highers aren't worried then the lower workers should not be either." Alina continued and Dex nodded before pulling out an imparter to call his parents. Alina then turned to Keefe and Sophie "You have the most important job! The three of us shall go to Foxfire to keep the students from wreaking havoc in fear. School shall resume in one week, you will all be dismissed due to the extremity of this situation." Alina finished and the couple nodded before Alina stood.

She walked out without another word and Zarina looked at the group "Keep an eye on Alina okay?" she said and Sophie frowned "She's trying to help." Sophie explained and Zarina scoffed "Think about it when has she ever actually cared for anything?! Suddenly Moren Slade becomes an even bigger threat and she gets all concerned and yet she wasn't before when Gildingham burned to ash!" she said bitterly and they all took a while to ponder this. Eventually Tam spoke up "What are you trying to say exactly?!" he asked and Zarina sighed before looking back at them...

"I think she might be this 'Mother' figure Moren mentioned."

 **Foxfire**

"Trolls toe! Little bit of Limbium! T-rex dung! Finally...Dragon urine!" Elwin said under his breath as he mixed the ingredients in a bowl "Yes! I think I got it!" he said victoriously and poured the contents into a bottle. As he packed up his equipment in the Healing Center he heard a loud thumping coming from outside in the hall, Elwin frowned and opened the door. He stepped out into the dark and empty hall and heard a squeaking, he turned his head and caught a glimpse of someone turning the corner "Hello?!" he yelled but received no response. He put the elixir in his coat pocket and started down the hall to see who it was, he turned the corner and didn't see anyone until he heard a door slam.

He ran down the hall and realized the door must have been out to the courtyard where the doors to the towers were. He reached the doors and looked out the window, sure enough the door to one of the elite towers was open a small amount. He ran outside and squeezed through the large and heavy door, when he finally got through he checked his coat to make sure the bottle wasn't cracked, thankfully it wasn't and he heard a loud rapping as if someone was going up stone steps.

Elwin made his way up the tower as quietly as he could and he heard clinking and it got louder and louder the closer he got to the source. He turned the corner as quick as he could and came into a room filled with mirrors, he recognized one as the Lodestar mirror. He walked over to it and felt the glass, it was ice cold, he felt his skin prickle on the back of his neck and he turned to find a cloaked figure standing in front of him "You are truly too curious for your own good." the mysterious person said as they walked towards the Flasher.

Elwin glared at the person "Curiosity is what makes people have the courage to stop villians like you!" he said with a firm voice and the person chuckled "Unfortunately it led to your demise!" they said and they reached over to grab his throat. Elwin sprang into action and lit his hands to form yellow orbs of light and blind the person, the orbs obscured their face but he didn't care he had to warn people about this. He ran down the hall and down the stairs and he could hear the person closing in behind him, he grabbed his glasses and threw them at the enemy and he could hear them grunt and fall.

He smiled at his cleverness as he opened the tower door and collided right into another cloaked figure, he fell to the ground with a grunt and hit his head on the stone walk. His vision was blurry and his head throbbed as the first figure appeared and they both grabbed one of his legs, "N-No...Stop!" he said weakly before he lit his hands again and illuminated the faces of his attackers. He gasped as he stared at the two people in horror "YOU?! BUT HOW?!" he yelled before he regained his energy and started kicking and screaming as loudly as he could.

The figure laughed as they kept dragging him across the yard and then they dragged him back into the tower, he gave one final scream as one figure grabbed the handle and pulled the door closed leaving only muffled noises...

Too soft for anyone to hear.

 **Elwin...he was one of my fave characters! Why did you hurt him Bad Side?!...Because Good Side...That's what makes a good story! The knowledge that no character is safe! Plzzzzz review! I hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Foxfire**

"School will resume tomorrow! We must make sure everyone is in the auditorium and ready to be told this horrible truth." Alina said firmly as they walked into the large school. Many students were walking around and their parents were staying close, the recent attacks had made every adult on edge. As they walked down the hall Alina stopped "Please follow me." she said and they ducked down into an empty room, when they were alone she turned to Keefe and Sophie "We must talk about Zarina!" she said bitterly.

Keefe grabbed Sophie's hand reassuringly as they all sat down "I think that Zarina may be this 'Mother' character that Moren mentioned back at Ravagog." she said and the couple started breathing heavily. Who could they trust? Alina stood up "What makes you say that?" Keefe asked and Alina looked out the window and could see hundreds of students wondering the school "Zarina has always been a bit of a wild card. Paranoid and unable to trust others to the greatest of extent." she explained and Sophie shook her head "This is too much." she whispered to Keefe and he nodded in agreement as they slowly got up.

Alina did not seem to notice their fear and anxiety as she turned "You're right we must be moving!" she said and they rushed out of the room and back into the main room of the school. As they were walking down the hall Alina tapped their shoulders "You kids check the towers. Stay together alright? I'll check the upper floors." and before they could object she was gone. Sophie gave a small whimper of fear before Keefe gave her a heart stopping smirk "Come on Foster! Let's go exploring!" he said and they walked down the hall and into the courtyard where the towers rose high in the sky.

Keefe had to lift Sophie so she could lick the security strip to open the door, this made her blush because her boyfriend was holding her. Keefe seemed to read her mind because he lowered her enough so they could kiss "I'm so lucky to have you!" he said softly as he pushed open the door "And I'm lucky that you're lucky." she said under her breath and Keefe smirked indicating that he definitely heard her. As they walked up the steps Sophie felt like she was being watched, she turned around but saw nothing as they continued up the steps. Eventually they came to the room with all of the mirrors and they stopped at the Lodestar Mirror "Phew what's that smell?!" Keefe asked as he waved his hand and then he cringed "Whoa Foster you are practically radiating fear! What's up?" he asked as her heart race increased.

She touched the mirror and it was as cold as her time on Everest but something was different about it, it seemed to almost pull her towards it and then she remembered about the small room that was hidden inside it. She tried to concentrate on the power that activated the room, Tam had shown them how it turns out it was a power not an ability so anyone at anytime could activate the room if they knew what to do. She concentrated hard and soon she could feel the glass become an illusion but that wasn't what stopped her, what stopped her was the rancid smell of rotting flesh that immediately overcame the two elves and caused them to shoot back and cover their noses "Oh my god! What is that?!" Keefe asked as he gagged again.

Sophie started towards the mirror but Keefe grabbed her "No way am I letting you get hurt if somethings back there!" he said firmly before he pulled her behind him and slowly walked into the mirror "SOPHIE!" he screamed loudly and she ran in as fast as could into the mirror and slammed right into Keefe, sending them both to the ground. When they both had their bearings they started to look around the room, it was pitch black the only thing they could see was each others eyes and nothing else. Sophie was breathing heavily "Why did you scream?!" she asked and Keefe looked at her confused "I didn't scream. I have no idea what you are talking about!" he said sincerely and before she could say anything else something caught her eye.

She looked over at the far end of the small room and saw a blue symbol that seemed to just be floating in the darkness but remained perfectly still. She slowly got to her feet and so did Keefe and together they inched over to the symbol and as they got closer an object outlined the rune and they recognized the shape of what appeared to be a book. Keefe reached down and grabbed the spine of the book that had a dozen or so blue runes running across the cover and the second his hand connected with the material everything happened all at once. Sparks ignited and candles lit in front of them, the candles formed the shape of the Neverseen and in the center of the symbol and candles was a body.

"Elwin?" Sophie said softly and they could make out the sharp features of the doctor that had cared for her more than anyone else, she started crying as Keefe held her and then they heard the muffled voices. Voices seemed to surround the couple as they started cowering, they had to get out of there before they went insane, Sophie was sobbing now as she stared at the dead doctor and then Keefe wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped out of the mirror where they collided with three people.

Alina, Zarina, and Edaline.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Edaline said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped Sophie in a hug "We have been looking everywhere for you!" she said as she kissed her daughter and held her close. Sophie looked confused "We were only gone for a few minutes." she explained but Alina shook her head "You were gone for four hours!" she said and the couple gasped. They were so busy hugging that it took a few minutes for Keefe to finally remember what was in his hand "Oh right! Guys? We found Elwins body. And this!" he said holding up the book.

Alina and Zarina frowned as they stared at the book but Edaline gasped "What do you mean his body?" she asked and Sophie explained what they saw and Edaline started crying as he held her close. Alina stepped forward but Zarina glared at her and cut her off "What does the book say?" she asked as Alina glared at the other councilor. Keefe shook his head "No idea we just grabbed it and ran." he said and now they actually had a good look at the book, it looked like a diary although it was old and leather bound. The runes seemed to change from green to blue as it glittered in the light.

They all gather around Keefe as he opened the book and the group started reading...

 **ALERT! ALERT! The next chapter is a dedication to Shannon Messenger and to Flashback! The entire chapter will be pages from the diary, so it will all be in italics.**


	23. Chapter 23

**My dedication to Shannon Messenger and her newest book! A little Flashback! Enjoy (Note: I am not putting the year because tbh...I really just did not want to keep track of the year lol.)!**

 **March 21**

I met the most amazing man yesterday! For years I laughed at people who said they have experienced love and now I understand what they meant! I have never met anyone like this man! He is gentle and kind and loving and optimistic! I hope to meet him again soon!

 **March 30**

We ran into each other in Eternalia! I was running a message to Emery and he bumped me from behind! I almost punched him before I saw who it was! He finally told me his name today and I find it utterly amazing! He is truly a work of art! He asked if he wanted to talk sometime and of course I said yes! I can't wait!

 **July 15**

He finally took me out! We went to the Forbidden Cities! It's illegal but he didn't care he said he wanted to make it a night to remember! I shall remember this night for all eternity! He took me to Paris! Then we walked the streets of Rome! After that we spent the rest of the night on the large cliffs of Gibraltar! I have never been happier! the perfect end to the most perfect night ever!

 **July 17**

I just found out, I am pregnant! I had a long discussion with my friend Elwin and he confirmed that I am with child and he says it is most likely a boy! A boy! A chance to start a wonderful family with the most amazing elf I have ever met! I cannot wait to tell him this fantastic news! I will hail him tomorrow, he will be so excited!

 **July 18**

ABANDONED! HE ABANDONED ME! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! HE SAID HE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME AND THAT I MEANT NOTHING TO HIM! I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING I HAVE THAT FINTAN PYRON SHALL CURSE THE DAY HE WAS BORN!

 **April 3**

He was born! My son has been born! He is such a gentle soul! I love him with everything I have but I fear that he will always be a constant reminder of him! He is my son but he is also a mistake! My little Moren.

 **July 7**

I have noticed that Moren is a remarkably smart child even if he is still a baby! He seems to love nature and animals! Everytime a bird flies by he squeals in delight! Such innocence and wonder!

 **Five years later**

 **December 13**

I cannot take it anymore! He is the spitting image of his father! He is nothing but a mistake! Moren is a bastard and nothing else! I love him I do but he cannot stay here! I fear I shall kill him out of regret! I have spoken with a family, the Slades have always wanted a child and this is their chance! They will raise Moren as their own and I will wash his memories so he has a clean slate. I will always be close by however, to help him if he is ever in trouble.

 **Two years later**

 **March 16**

I saw him again today, he has gotten much taller! He was playing with a young blonde boy. Keefe I believe is his name, I have spoken with his father in Eternalia before and he looks just like his father. I watched them from a safe distance, in the crowd so no one was suspicious but he seemed to be very happy. Such innocence!

 **June 2**

Everytime I see him he seems to get taller and taller! His eyes become more joyful and brighter! I saw him with his friend Keefe and another boy I knew as Fitzroy Vacker. My co-worker Alden Vacker's son. I saw them playing some sort of game when they heard growling! A wolf jumped out and tackled Moren! It bit into his leg and he screamed, I simply watched as Moren grabbed a rock and bludgeoned the wolf to death. Such ferocity and strength! A fine child indeed! I shall be keeping a closer eye on him from now on.

 **June 21**

I bumped into him myself today, he had his leg in a cast and he didn't have a smile on his face anymore as if the wolf had ripped the smile off of him. He was still incredibly polite and kind to me and he seemed to almost recognize me when I told him my name. Before anything happened I saw Mrs. Slade rounding the corner calling his name and I quickly ducked away before she saw me.

She has no idea of my plan.

 **One Year later**

 **March 11**

I have been watching Moren everyday! My friend has been covering for me so that I can watch him undisturbed, he is truly a observant child! Only eight years old and he sits outside everyday and simply stares at the sky, he seems to be completely entranced in the colors and the sounds of birds calling the trees. He sits there for three hours everyday! The exact same times every single day and simply takes in his surroundings! Truly innocent!

 **May 1**

I saw Fintan today! He did not seem to recognize me at all! Who does he think he is!? Believing that he can live without even knowing he has a child?! His own flesh and blood wandering this earth without a clue as to who he really is! A bastard! A mistake! A REGRET!

 **Three Years Later**

 **January 19**

Today was his first day of school at Foxfire! He may not know who I am but I am so proud of him! I have friends on the inside who report to me on everything he does! He is showing great enthusiasm for all his subjects! Even the ones he doesn't do so well in! He gets along with all of his teachers no matter how poorly they treat him he responds with a smile! Such love! Such caring!

Such innocence!

 **March 4**

Today he got into a fight! A bully by the name of Alvar Vacker pushed him to the ground and started harassing him! I would pay Alvar a visit but it appears that Moren already took care of the boy! Before long Moren tackled and beat Alvar and sent him to the Healing Center in critical condition! Such rage! Such fire! So much like his father! That little snake has corrupted my son without even knowing he exists! I will have my revenge on that worm of an elf! I swear I will I am just not sure how.

 **Four Years Later**

 **April 12**

He manifested! My son has manifested into a Hydrokinetic! I am so happy! He is the exact opposite of Fintan! While that monster is fire and rage my son is kindness and gentle like the evermoving sea! I shall stop following him! He has had a good life! Now that I'm sure that he will be in safe hands and that he has a wonderful ability I shall let him live his life!

 **November 8**

THE HORROR! I left my son to live as he chooses and I have done just that! Until Alden Vacker came to me this morning and announced a new Pyrokinetic! Moren Slade, my son manifested again into the very thing I despise! He is wrong! He is not innocent he is Talentless! He is Fintans child he is not mine! May he burn from the inside out for corrupting my son!

 **June 28**

I heard only moments ago! My son blew up half of Foxfire in rage! Those boys Keefe Sencen and Fitzroy Vacker have done nothing to help him! Some friends they are! They do not know what is best for my son! I saw the Slade family bring my son into their house!

 **September 7**

He has yet to come out of his home! I finally had enough and confronted the Slade family! They told me of his paralysis and that the only thing to do was wait! I could not believe this! My son has left me! He is here but at the same time he is not! I asked if I could see him and they hesitantly agreed. I entered my sons room and saw how colorful and full of life it was, a stark contrast to what was lying on the bed. My son, my dear sweet and innocent Moren laid there. Motionless! I looked at his face, he looked so much like his father however I noticed his eyes! They used to be deep blue, both of them! Now one was orange like fire!

DAMN YOU FINTAN! DAMN YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

 **Two Years Later**

 **January 6**

HE'S AWAKE! My boy is awake! The voices finally stopped! I had been neglecting my duties because I knew my son needed me! His voice called out to me shortly after I saw him and it was never ending! It told me how he was a vessel! A piece of a much greater puzzle! I have listened to that voice for two years and at first I thought it was driving me insane until I finally learned the truth! Moren is the key to all of this! This is no longer revenge! Fintan shall die but that is merely the beginning!

 **January 7**

He has wreaked havoc in Foxfire and kidnapped the Sencen child! GOOD! I shall soon show myself to him! He is the key to the lock that will reveal everything! He is so smart and so powerful!

So innocent!

 **January 8**

I only just heard! Moren killed Fintan! I was so happy that I leaped in front of him and hugged him! He seemed to recognize me and I told him everything, how he is the instrument! The vessel that shall burn a way into the future! A future of only us! A future of mother and son! Only us!

Forever!

 **January 9**

He has destroyed the goblin city of Gildingham! Ha ha yes! I am overjoyed! The destruction and carnage he brings has led to such amazing progress! We danced on top of Fintans body all night in celebration! He is the vessel! The vessel! The vessel! The vessel! The vessel!

 **January 10**

Moren has taken Exile for us! He has such a way with words! He is such a wonderful boy! so full of life and energy! I love him! He would never do anything to hurt me and I would never hurt him! He is my key! We found Alvar Vacker and he has turned him into a mere servant! We laugh all day at the torture that Moren brings him!

He killed Biana Vacker! I had to punish him for being so disobedient! I held his head underwater for five minutes! He thrashed and screamed but I did not relent! I am his mother and he will respect my wishes!

 **January 11**

The young Pyrokinetic Marella has fallen for our lies! She has developed feelings for my son I just know it! The young are always so gullible and simple to trick but not my son! No he is a smart boy! Such innocence!

Moren just informed me that Councilor Bronte has been killed! He told me as he locked up Councilor Terik! At first I felt pity but then I realized that no one was to survive that attack! I took Moren and hung him onto the wall with rusty meat hooks! He needs to learn to respect his mothers wishes!

 **January 12**

Gethen has been unreasonable with the change in the Neverseen! Our plan came to a small bump because of this! He is expendable however and Moren and I are not! We must alter the plan slightly and we must attack Ravagog as soon as possible!

 **January 13**

My son has recruited the Vacker boy and Marella! Such a talented boy! Such a way with words! My only wish is that he wasn't a mistake! A regret! My mind became blank for a while with rage and the next thing I knew I was strangling Moren in his sleep! He apologized and I accepted! He should learn to respect his mothers wishes!

 **January 14**

Victory! My boy has killed that insolent Mesmer Grady! He will no longer protect that weakling Foster child! Soon all will come to fruition! Soon the world shall burn in the wake of my child!

Fitzroy could not take the death of that miserable Mesmer! He has been locked in Exile because of it! Just as well, he is going to die there because he has insulted my child! No one is allowed to do that!

 **January 17**

My son has returned from Rimeshire! He said he was going to persuade the Diznee child to join us! Instead he burned the house and took him prisoner! My son is nothing but a mistake! I had to punish him for this! I took his broken hand and broke every other bone and then shoved his entire arm into boiling water! He has to respect his mothers wishes!

 **January 18**

Dexter Diznee, Keefe Sencen, and Councilor Terik all escaped! Moren was only able to keep Fitzroy here! I am so mad at my son! He is nothing! A child! A regret! A spawn of evil! He doesn't deserve my love! He doesn't deserve to live! I had some tailors create an everburning cloak! As punishment he must wear the cloak everyday until I say it is okay to take it off! It clearly hurts him more than anything but he must learn to respect his mothers wishes!

 **January 19**

My son is leading the army to Ravagog now! He will crush that city until nothing but wood and ash remains! He will never fail me! He will never fail his mother! He knows that. He knows what I can do to him to make sure he does not fail me once more! He will make me proud I am sure of it! After all he is my son!

 **January 20**

DEAD! MY SON IS DEAD! MY LITTLE MOREN WHO I WATCHED GROW UP HAS BEEN SLAIN! THOSE BLACK SWAN KILLED HIM! HIS LAST WORDS WERE THAT HE FAILED ME! HE IS RIGHT BUT HE WAS MY SON! MY FLESH AND BLOOD! MY SWEET LITTLE ANGEL! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! I WILL MAKE SURE THEY ARE ALL KILLED! STARTING WITH THE DOCTOR!

 **February 10**

I had to kill him! Elwin was my friend but he was trying to save the Vacker child and didn't even try to save mine! I am sorry my son! My sweet innocent Moren! You did the right thing and I will make things right! I love you! Soon all will be made right!

Soon. Very soon.

All will be made right.

 **Shannon Messenger if you ever read this please keep writing! I love your stories! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I saw the reviews and I never acknowledged a few people! First off their was a Guest who read this and reviewed a bunch, if the Guest is reading this THANK YOU! i VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT! Second their is T or t: I'm not sure if they are the same person or not but I'll say this for the both of you! You are amazing! Everytime I see your reviews it just pushes me to come up with the content faster so I can show you! And Verdi and Budding! Love you guys too and every idea and review you send! I will accept all idea btw it doesn't have to be just those two! Anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Foxfire**

"What does it say?!" Alina asked as Keefe was a quick reader and had read it before anyone even got near him, Zarina pushed Alina aside "Allow me to examine it! I can bring it to Eternalia right now!" she said with a smile but Alina cut in "I can take from here Zarina, wouldn't want this book to fall into the wrong hands now would we?" she said with a cold stare and Zarina returned it. Before either of them could openly accuse each other of what they thought Sophie spoke up "We can take it. After all we are in the middle of this and I think by this point you can trust us right?" she said not wanting to give the book to either councilor that looked at her with a pondering look before they both nodded.

Edaline smiled and steered them all out of the tower before the councilors could say anything "Okay now what is this?! What does that book say Keefe?!" she asked and Keefe saw the two councilors coming down the stairs "Not here! I know who to take this to!" he said softly and they all leaped away together.

 **Eternalia**

They appeared in front of one of the towers and Keefe knocked on the door, it opened moments later by none other than Terik who immediately broke into a grin and gave them all a hug "Come in! Come in!" he said happily and ushered them all in. They were brought into the back office where Oralie was currently sitting at "Who was it sweetie? Oh hey guys!" she said and jumped up to give them a hug just like Terik who was chuckling a little. After all that Sophie looked around "I thought these towers only went to councilors and you guys stepped down?" she asked and Terik gave another smile "With everything happening right now, where me and Oralie live is not exactly a priority. We moved in together and have been doing whatever we want! Today we traveled to California and listened to some human music...I don't know what a Hollaback Girl is but I suspect it is something I wouldn't mind being gone." he said and Oralie shuddered as she nodded.

Keefe cracked a smile before he looked down and saw what was in his hand "Oh right! We came to show you this!" he said and Terik gave a sad smile "We aren't councilors anymore we can't help you. Maybe Alina or Zarina can help you guys with whatever this is." he said and sat down on a couch that was in the corner. Sophie shook her head "We can't trust either of them! We don't exactly know who to trust! Ramira maybe..." but Oralie shook her head "Good luck trying to get in contact with her! She has been dealing with the attacks in the Forbidden Cities and is completely focused on that at this point." she explained and the group nodded in understanding.

After a long silence Terik gave a small squeal, they looked over and saw him holding his mouth shut as if he was holding a laugh in, they looked over and Oralie was in the same predicament "Are you guys okay?" Edaline asked and then Terik opened his mouth "OHMYGODSHOWMETHEBOOK! SHOW ME SHOW ME!" he said bouncing up and down and Oralie laughed "We are very curious but it would be breaking the law not showing a councilor." she explained before looking at the strange book for a few more seconds "Ah fuck it!" she said and grabbed it out of Keefes hands.

She sat down next to Terik and she read it out loud so everyone knew what it said "...all will be made right?! Wow this woman has some serious issues!" Oralie said as she shut the book. Everyone nodded and took in what the diary said "So Moren Slade...is adopted and his MOTHER is the one that's actually calling the shots?!" Edaline asked and Keefe nodded "And something tells if we don't stop her AND Moren then they will get that whole Armageddon end of the world future she wants!" he explained and suddenly Terik winced.

They all turned to look at him and he was rubbing his head "I...I remember something...someone had a child! A child they had to give away years ago!" he said as he wracked his brain "I can't remember who! I don't know why! They must have washed my memories or something!" he said sadly and Oralie grabbed his hand "It's okay Terik! We know that this person worked with us so odds are we all know her but the only question is...who is it?!" she asked and suddenly their was a rumbling.

The entire back wall exploded and everyone was thrown to the ground and rendered unconscious as a result. Keefe was the first one to wake up, he looked over and saw Sophie lying next to him still knocked out, Edaline was near the door passed out as well he looked the other way and saw Terik was thrown into a bookcase out cold. He heard a scream and saw that someone was holding Oralie and pulling her towards the hole made in the large crystal tower "HEY!" Keefe yelled and the figure stopped and turned.

Moren Slade turned to him, an eyepatch covering his orange eye, he growled before he tied Oralies hands and set her down on the ground "Keefe Sencen!" he said bitterly and stalked towards him. Keefe backed up and swung at Moren but he quickly deflected and punched Keefe in the gut before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground dazed. The psychotic teen laughed as he walked over "We played this game before Keefe! I always win!" he said triumphantly and Keefe nodded with his back to Moren.

Keefe was breathing heavily as he heard Moren walking closer "Yeah you do always win!" he said bitterly before he turned around faster than lightning and threw a goblin throwing star right at Moren. The star lodged itself right into Morens neck and he fell to his knees as Keefe took out another star "So I'm just gonna have to cheat!" he said with a smirk and kicked Moren in the face, pushing the star farther in and sending him to the ground. Blood poured from his wound as he tried to cover it but before he could apply any pressure Keefe took the star and ripped it out! Blood gushed from his wound as the others started to stir and wake up, they lifted their heads and saw Moren on the ground suffering from blood loss.

Terik quickly ran over and untied Oralie "Are you okay my love?!" he asked and she nodded with tears in her eyes as she looked at the dying teenager on the ground. They all gathered around him as his breathing became labored "Wait a minute...what's this?" Oralie said as she reached for Morens eyepatch. When she pulled it off it revealed TWO blue eyes and not the fiery orange that always distinguished Moren Slade "What is this?!" she asked and Moren looked at them "You...will suffer...at the hands...of my mistress!" he said raggedly as his eyes became glassy and his breathing stopped.

Keefe quickly ran over and checked his pulse to make sure he was really dead but then his form rippled, his body became longer and his hair grew to shoulder length but his eyes remained the same. Not an ocean blue but a more azure, they watched in horror as the elixir wore off and revealed that their attacker wasn't Moren Slade...

It was Quinlin Sonden!

 **OH SHIIIIITT! Yep! Quinlin was in on it! So I guess this means Moren is really dead...or is he? Please review guys and T/t I don't know if you are the same person or different people but both of you please PM! I would love to talk to you! LOVE YOU ALL! GOOD NIGHT! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorry! Here you go guys and I hate to say it but this story is nearly over! I have another called From the Ground Up, I hope you guys will follow that too so I can keep my wonderful fans! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Havenfield**

Sophie and Keefe were sitting in Sophie's room still thinking about everything that happened, Quinlin had been with Moren Slade the entire time and everyone especially Alden could not believe it. After much debate Alden finally admitted that his old cognate had turned against them although he nearly choked as he said it with tears streaming down his face. Sophie and Keefe had stayed in Havenfield to make sure Edaline was okay after the blast back at the tower and Terik, along with Oralie, had moved in as well because by now Havenfield had become a fortress surrounded by both goblins and ogres.

Keefe was joking around making Sophie laugh when a thought crossed her mind "Hey Keefe?" she asked and he smirked "What's up Foster?" he asked kissing her cheek and making her blush. She looked down "I...I want you to tell me what you went through. So you never have to be alone with those thoughts ever again." she said softly and Keefe dropped his smile and gulped as he looked away. Sophie put her hand over his and gave a reassuring smile before Keefe finally sighed and turned back to her.

"When he captured me, Moren tortured me without mercy or pity. He burned my skin a lot and constantly beat me, he was brutal when he tortured me and seemed to take so much joy out of it it's almost scary. I can't remember how long I was there but eventually he brought someone into the chamber with me, it was Emery. I watched as Moren beat him too and then he told me that he was going to make Emery look like me with elixirs, it was hard to watch because to see someone take my life over is just horrible to witness. Then came...the day he...he...oh my god!" he said completely breaking down and sobbing into his hands. Sophie wrapped her arms around him "He raped you Keefe, I know he did! What I don't understand is how Emery had your memories and cried as well when he was pretending to be you." she asked and Keefe looked up.

"I know how, when he sent Emery down to you guys he locked me in a cell with Gethen. Whenever Emery needed to act like me Gethen forced his way into my mind and ripped out memories and emotions and sent them to Emery and he experienced those times too. Giving a real and legitimate reaction, hence him knowing to call you Foster and why he cried and everything. After Gethen was killed Moren broke my arm and told me to rot alone and that I would never see your face again. That was what finally broke me, him saying I would never see you again." Keefe finished as he gave Sophie a bone crushing hug as he cried again.

Sophie was shocked but also relieved "I'm so glad you told me Keefe! That must have been so difficult to experience that alone! Oh Keefe!" she said and kissed his cheek. Keefe gave a small and weak smile but looked better as he looked at the girl he loved "I love you so much Sophie!" he said with a laugh and gave her another hug which she happily reciprocated with tears.

"Strange I would have thought Linh was more your type." a voice said behind them, a voice that they both recognized.

The couple turned and standing there was Lord Cassius not at all looking like himself, before he was a regal and well dressed man, now he was wearing mismatched clothes and his hair looked more like Keefes. He ran across the room and took Keefe in his arms "Keefe! I am so sorry for everything I ever said to you!" he said with tears and Keefe gave a weird look as he backed up. Lord Cassius sniffled "I know this is sudden and very strange to you but...Son after everything that has happened and hearing what that horrible boy did to you...I love you son! I have been such a horrible father to you all your life and I am truly sorry for that! Believing that my son was dead or even worse...I couldn't sleep or even think! I know it will take a lot to gain your trust but I hope you will give me a chance!" he said sobbing as he held Keefe closer.

Keefe was standing there with wide eyes as he stared at the man that was horrible to him for nearly his entire life before he stepped forward "You...You don't care about how I act or that I pull pranks or that...I'm with Sophie?" he asked cautiously and Cassius smiled widely "Son...you just be whatever you want to be with whoever makes you happy! I truly love you son!" he said as tears streamed down his cheeks and Keefe couldn't help but cry as well. He ran over and wrapped his arms around his father "I love you too dad!" he choked out as they both sobbed.

Sophie walked over and Cassius pulled her into the hug "My son loves you, matchmaking test be damned you two deserve each other!" he said with a smile and Keefe smiled two as he kissed Sophie on the cheek and then he and his father walked out with Cassius explaining how he was going to make everything up to Keefe. Sophie smiled as the two had finally made up and stopped hating each other, they both finally got what they always wanted!

A family!

 **I know kind of a short chapter but so much had to be explained and plus I hate that Cassius never cared for Keefe! HE DESERVES LOVE PEOPLE! HE'S KEEFE FREAKING SENCEN! PLZ REVIEW! BYYYEEEEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well guys it looks like this story is going to be over soon, I suspect probably two more chapters, including this one, plus my epilogue...I WANNA CRY I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!**

 **Candleshade**

"And as you can see I fixed up your room, of course if you need anything I'd be happy to get it!" Lord Cassius explained as he led Keefe and Sophie through the large skyscraper like mansion. As they walked through it seemed more like a home rather than the cold and dark place it seemed to be not so long ago "Dad?" Keefe said and his father turned around with a smile "Yes? Need anything? I can bring your stuff to your room if you want?" he asked.

Keefe sighed before he looked at his father "Dad, I don't know if I'm ready to live here yet...this place is just filled with horrible memories." he said softly and his father sighed but nodded "Of course son but I actually prepared for that! I spoke with Edaline and she enjoys this idea very much as well!" he said with his smile getting bigger. Keefe looked at Sophie then back at his new and improved father "What idea?" he asked hesitantly and Cassius chuckled "I bought the house on the five acres next to Havenfield! So it looks like Sophie will be our new neighbor!" he said and both teenagers gasped before hugging.

Cassius patted his sons back "I'll get some things to bring over there right now! You kids have fun and if you need anything just ask!" he said and walked out of the room. Keefe was laughing as he spun his girlfriend around "Can you believe it! We are going to be with each other all the time now!" he said happily before he slowed down and his smile faded. Sophie noticed and grabbed his hand "Keefe? Are you okay?" she asked and he shook his head "I just...I wish Fitz was here, I need him to get better." he said sadly and Sophie gave him a hug before they heard a chirping noise.

"Miss Foster?! Miss Foster?!" a voice rang out and Sophie took out her imparter and the face of Councilor Ramira appeared "Councilor? I thought you were indisposed." she asked and the councilor nodded "I am but I need your help! Along with Mister Sencens! I think I found one of Moren Slades hideouts! I need you two here to assist me!" she said. Sophie looked at Keefe and he nodded "Okay we're in! Where are you?!" she asked and Ramira looked around.

She finally found a sign "Ah! I am on Alcatraz island! In San Francisco!" she said and the couple nodded before the councilor hung up. Not a second later Lord Cassius walked in followed by a few gnomes, all holding boxes, "Is everything alright?" he asked when he saw their faces "Ramira may have found a hideout that Moren Slade has taken over! We are going to Alcatraz island!" Sophie explained and Cassius frowned "That's odd." he said after a few minutes. Keefe looked at his father "Why is that odd dad?" he asked and Cassius was rubbing his chin in thought "It's just...no it can't be...it makes sense." he said under his breath before he looked at his son.

"I have an idea!"

 **Alcatraz Island**

"Ah good! I'm glad you two are here!" Ramira said as soon as Keefe and Sophie appeared, they nodded and looked around "I thought this place would be filled with tourists?" Sophie asked and Ramira nodded "It was deserted when I arrived another reason why I think Moren Slade may be here!" she said and started down the path. As they walked Ramira explained "As soon as I heard that Moren Slade was alive I knew that he would stop at nothing to see the downfall of all life on earth! He was always a clever one but he can also sometimes be predictable, he likes his ironic plans. Therefore it makes sense that he would have his base of operations being a place like this. A prison meant to keep the world safe is where he plans the destruction of it." she said as they entered the main building.

When they walked in they saw a horrifying sight! Many tourists and security guards were on the ground, dead, they all had wounds that looked like they had killed each other. Everyone gagged and backed up "My god! Moren Slades work no doubt! Who else would kill innocent people?!" Sophie said as she held her stomach. Keefe was doing the same thing and Ramira was holding her hand to her mouth "This is truly disgusting!" was all she said as they made their way across the cell block. More bodies littered the ground all with the same wounds, self inflicted or shot by the guards, as if they all went crazy and murdered each other.

When they made it to cell block B Ramira pointed "Through that cell, it appears that he created an illusion wall to hide his base." she said and the couple nodded before they walked into the cell together.

Only to have it slam shut behind them. They turned and Ramira was standing on the other side with a cold and calculating smile "Finally! I have you!" she said with her smile turning more evil by the second. Keefe took Sophie's hand as the councilor walked over to the cell "I cannot tell you how happy I am that I can finally watch you die!" she said with a laugh as the couple backed up. They hit the wall at the end of the cell and Ramira laughed again, she laughed hysterically and her eyes shined brightly in delight, her ocean blue eyes!

"You will pay for what you did to Moren!" she screamed as her smile become sadistic and insane.

"You will pay for killing my son!"

 **Yep it's finally been revealed folks! Last chapter next! And then the epilogue! Plz review! BYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well guys this is the final chapter! I'm sorry it had to end like this! Their is still the epilogue and I think you guys will like it!**

 **Alcatraz Island**

Ramira cackled in delight as she took off her councilor cape and her circlet "Disgusting trinkets!" she said and threw them on the ground and stomped on them. Keefe held Sophie protectively "So you are Moren Slades mother?!" he asked and Ramira looked up her ocean blue eyes shining with evil. She walked over and slammed her hands against the bars "Of course you idiot! My sweet little Moren! I will kill you for what you did to my child!" she screamed at them.

Sophie gulped hard "I thought Moren was alive?" she asked and Ramira was breathing heavily "Don't you get it?! Moren died that day! He died at Ravagog! When me and Quinlin took his body he suggested that we give the impression that he was alive! To keep the people in fear!" she said with another laugh. She kept laughing and Keefe scoffed "You're crazier than your son!" he yelled and the woman glared at him before Keefe punched himself and started pulling his own hair. Sophie looked at Ramira "Mesmer...How could we not see that?! You made all those people kill each other with your ability!" she said and the woman smiled "Exactly!" she said before Keefe stopped and whimpered a little in pain.

Sophie knelt down at Keefes side "Just leave us alone!" she pleaded and Ramira chuckled "I don't think so! you will do what I say! After all I have this!" she said and held up a bottle of red liquid. Keefe looked at it for a few seconds as he stood up "Elwin...That's the cure for Fitz isn't it?!" he growled and Ramira looked at him "You are much smarter than you look child! Not as smart as mine however!" she said happily. Suddenly the cell door opened and a force field surrounded them "Now step forward! I will enjoy this greatly!" she said as Ruy Ignis appeared next to her.

The couple stepped forward before another force field pulled them apart "I think it would be better if you two were separated!" she said with a smirk. Sophie had tears in her eyes as Ruy dropped the force field holding Keefe and put a dagger at his throat "The order my lady?" he asked Ramira and she shook her head "Not yet Ruy." she said as she walked over to Sophie, who was still in a force field. Ramira stood in front of her "You were never going to win Sophie! Don't you see! How could you possibly defeat me and my son if you fell for this simple trap?!" she asked and Keefe snorted "We killed your son!" he yelled and Ruy punched him before holding him up again.

Ramira inhaled deeply before turning to Keefe "As long as my family name lives so does my son!" she said with knowing smirk, as if she knew something big that they didn't, before turning back to Sophie. She stared at the brown eyed girl trapped in front of her for a long while before Sophie lowered her head and then glared at Keefe "I told you we should have had a tracker crystal!" she yelled at her boyfriend who glared back at her "If you wanted one why didn't you bring one?!" he growled back. Sophie punched the force field "This is the exact reason why you should have grabbed one!" she screamed and Keefe snorted "If you wanted to bring one we would have been caught!" he yelled and Sophie laughed "Or we could have both brought one and fake this argument giving all of our friends time to bring back up and get here to beat Ramira! Oh wait that's exactly what we did!" she said with a smirk pointed at the councilor who frowned in confusion.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind behind Ruy and he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Lord Cassius standing there "Get the hell away from my son!" he said before punching Ruy as hard as he could and sent him to the ground. Keefe grabbed the dagger and through it at Ramira who quickly side stepped but the dagger wasn't aimed for her, it cut the chain that was holding her leaping crystal which fell and shattered on the concrete ground.

Ramira screamed in rage and many Neverseen soldiers appeared from the shadows and surrounded them, then the side of the room exploded and many elves, ogres, and goblins ran in led by Dex and the Council. Ramira was breathing heavily in rage "I have survived too much to be beaten by mere children!" she screamed and her soldiers charged the militia that immediately retaliated. Keefe punched a Neverseen before his father grabbed him "That was a great plan dad!" he said with a smile which his father returned "Once she said she was in Alcatraz it hit me! Moren was much too clever for that! Then I started putting the pieces together! Her eyes and her hair they were the exact same as Morens! How could she have been defeated when she is a Mesmer! And she has always been bitter to the entire council! It all made sense! I'm just glad you are safe!" he said and hugged his son.

"KEEFE!" Sophie's voice rang out, the Sencens turned and saw Ramira dragging her up the stairs away from the battle. Keefe turned to his father "Dad I have to..." he started but his father cut him off "Go! We will be fine!" he said and kissed his sons cheek before joining his friends in the battle. Keefe bolted after the councilor kidnapping his girlfriend and made his way up the stairs following Sophie yelling for help, eventually he found a door that led to the roof and he prepared himself for the final fight "For Sophie! For Sophie!" he chanted to himself before he burst through the door.

Ramira was standing at the other end of the rooftop with Sophie in a choke hold, she had a glowing orange orb in her other hand "Not one more step Sencen! I swear I will blow us all to oblivion to avenge my son!" she screamed. Keefe stopped and locked eyes with the girl he loved who shook her head as much as she could, but Keefe wasn't going to risk it, he dropped the dagger "Please don't hurt her. Please!" he pleaded and Ramira chuckled.

Keefe was glad that Sophie was a genius because he never would have planned what happened next! As Ramira laughed in victory Linh and Tam rose behind her on a large wave of water, Ramira turned at the commotion and Keefe ran as fast as he could to her and Sophie. Sophie stomped on the councilors foot and bit her arm, Ramira screamed in pain before letting Sophie go "Bitch!" Sophie screamed as she punched Ramira as hard as she could in the face.

Ramira stumbled near the edge of the roof but didn't fall "Well, looks like this is the end for all of us! FOR MOREN!" she screamed as she pressed the glowing orb and it began to heat up. She laughed hysterically, which was cut short when Keefe jumped and kicked her in the shoulder, sending her toppling over the edge right into Linhs wave. Tam and Linh jumped onto the roof and Tam surrounded the water in shadows to form a large sphere. Ramira gave one final scream as she looked at them underwater with eyes burning with evil and hatred before the bomb detonated.

Fire roared to life inside the sphere and it mixed with water making the shadows holding it in place rumble and threaten to break, Tam was sweating "I...I can't hold it!" he yelled in pain. Sophie took off her gloves and grabbed Tams arm and his breathing become more stable "Thanks Sophie!" he said and made the shadows become thicker to hold in the explosion as it raged on inside completely reducing the elf inside to nothing but ash. Eventually the fire died down and and nothing but water remained in the sphere, Tam released the shadows and the water dropped revealing nothing but flecks of ash, Ramira was dead.

Keefe sighed "I just wish we could have gotten that elixir." he said bitterly before Sophie started laughing uncontrollably. Keefe turned to his girlfriend and wondered if insanity was contagious before she looked at him "You mean this elixir?" she said holding up the bottle for him to see. He yelled in happiness before pulling her into a long and passionate kiss "I will love you forever!" he said and Sophie smiled "Right back at ya Sencen!" she said with a smirk rivaling his.

Their allies all ran up to them shortly after "We saw the explosion! Is everyone okay?!" Terik asked and everyone nodded as Keefe handed Alden the elixir "Give this to Fitzy! I think he will feel much better after he takes it!" he said and Alden and Della wrapped the two in a hug before leaping away. Everyone started to leap away when Sophie stopped and looked at the spot where Ramira stood before her death "Hey? You okay Foster?" Keefe asked as he, Dex, and Edaline stood a few feet away. Sophie nodded "I just thought that...Something she said...no it isn't possible! She's long dead!" she said laughing the thought away.

They all leaped away together, hand in hand...

Happy to be alive.

 **That's the end...If you guys had any questions like something that doesn't add up just let me know in reviews and I will explain it in the Authors Note! Plz review! BYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HERE IT IS! THE EPILOGUE! VerditheTrex? I expect to be chatting with you soon about the next story I'm writing! I hope you guys enjoy this one! It's a real twist!**

 _As long as my family name lives, so does my son_

 **The Wanderling Woods**

Ruy Ignis stalked through the trees, limping and cursing as he hid in the shadows to avoid any elves that were walking along the paths. He had barely made it out of Alcatraz alive, no thanks to that Dexter Diznee and his inventions, he winced again as he grabbed his leg that had metal shrapnel lodged in it. He held in his hand the one thing Ramira entrusted him with, his final task before she was blown to ash by those miserable Black Swan. He limped through the forest and kept trying to find the grotto that Ramira mentioned just before everything happened at the island. He had already heard that Councilor Emery had been released because Ramira had been controlling him the entire time and that just made Ruy even angrier! He hated Emery and it was his idea to enslave him.

He tripped over an overgrown root and fell to the ground screaming a number of curses as his leg exploded in pain and throbbed immensely. He growled as he looked at the object in his hand "Stupid thing!" he said before he threw it into a bush and out of sight, he was about to leave when he heard a distant splash in the direction where he threw the item. He ventured into the small opening that was completely hidden by the overgrown bush and found a large hidden grotto with a small pond and waterfall, nearby was a single tree.

A tree that had fiery orange bark and ocean blue leaves...

Moren Slades tree.

Ignis looked down at the rippling water and could see the object glinting in the faint sunlight, he reached down and grabbed it from the water. He looked at the small thing in his hand and still did not understand why Ramira wanted him to put it on her sons tree. He was holding the family crest pin of Ramiras family, a white crystal with the etching of a flame and drop of water mixing into one in a ying yang type fashion. He shook his head and stumbled over to the tree and placed the crest on a chain and hung it on the lowest branch.

Ruy laughed bitterly "I'm glad you are dead you fucking lunatic!" he said and spit on the tree "I hope it was painful!" he said and flicked the crest, making it spin. Ruy laughed but then slowly stopped as the crest continued to spin and make a high pitched whining noise that was so loud he had to cover his ears in pain. He stumbled and eventually fell to the ground and screamed as the crest continued to spin and spin until it sparked slightly and a large wall of flame engulfed the tree and most of the grotto.

"PAIN?! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN!" a loud and VERY familiar voice boomed, it echoed in the small area and seemed to be coming from everywhere! Ruy whimpered a little as he stood up and looked at the wall of fire in front of him, then a fiery hand reached out and grabbed Ruy by the collar of his shirt. Ruy screamed in pain as the fire crept onto his skin "Let me give you a reminder of true pain!" the voice said and pulled Ruy into the fire. Ruy screamed in agony as he was burned alive, soon the screaming stopped and the only thing that was heard was the crackle of the fire and the hysterical laughter echo through the cavern.

Eventually the fire died down and the tree was gone and the pond and waterfall were dried up, a figure stood in the center with a crazed smirk wearing a pitch black tunic and pants and a cape made purely of blue flame that never extinguished. He had his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath "Fresh air...makes me sick!" he said as he opened his eyes. His orange and blue eyes darted around and scanned his surroundings "Clever mother very clever!" he said with another crazed laugh as he saw a burnt skull lying on the ground nearby, the remains of Ruy Ignis, the thought made him smile. He laughed hysterically as he danced on top of the burnt ground and looked at the dried up pond, then he saw a small puddle of water remained.

He walked over and looked into the puddle and he could see his reflection perfectly, his once brown hair was now as black as darkness, and he saw many scars and gashes across his face, as if he lost a fight with a velociraptor. He clenched his jaw as as he stared at his once handsome face that was now riddled in horrible wounds that would never heal. as he looked at the scars he screamed in rage and burned a nearby bush and then started to punch the flaming bush. That's when he noticed that the flames started to creep up his arms but didn't hurt him. He walked over to the puddle and saw the flames roll across his face and most of the scars and cuts vanished under it. The only ones that remained were three long, deep, and red gashes that looked like a wolf attack that ran from the top of his forehead through his blue eye and lips and ended at his chin. He smiled at this new look and then burned the puddle into steam and he saw a glint on the ground near where his tree once stood, he walked over and picked up his family crest pin. He extended the chain and put it around his neck before he walked out of the grotto and saw where he was, which made him smile very sadistically...

"I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!"

 **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH MOREN?! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! HE IS NOT A ONE STORY OC! HE DESERVES MORE! Please review what you think about Moren being resurrected AND also watch out for my sequel! I'm having trouble coming up with a name tho so if you have any idea let me know! Right now I'm thinking Flames Resurrected? If you have a better title let me know!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEY GUYS THE SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED FLAMES RESURRECTED! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
